Summer Solstice
by HarlieWrites
Summary: Bella was broken when she left Edward behind all those years ago, but now, so many years later, she's different. She's confident, sexy and been living in Australia, but is she ready to face her hometown and the werewolf she left behind?
1. La Sarine

**Disclaimer: Obz don't own Twilight, and I'm not all that keen on it either, but Jacob is yummeh.**

"Bella, get your ass down here, we've got a load of twelve year olds to teach!"

Shit, so we did.

I streamed into the bathroom, grabbing a pair of sweats and a tank on the way, my usual work attire. I smiled as I caught sight of myself in the mirror, I sure was different. My toned abdominals were prominent under my creamy skin, my boobs were perky and my legs went forever.

"Beeeeella!" Bree urged downstairs of our quaint little beach shack.  
"Coming! Right now," I said, charging down the creaky wooden steps of my beautiful classic home. I met her at the bottom, a grin prominent on her friendly face. Bree was hard to describe, like words couldn't do her justice. With her bouncing blonde curls, lean body, tan complexion and a splatter of cute freckles across her nose, she was every guys dream, especially the tourists, as she was as Australian as you could get. I used to be intimidated, being around her, but she was my best friend, and I knew I was attractive also, in a different way.

Yep, that's right, Australian. I was in Australia, my new home. Well, for now, that is. I was living with Bree on the north west-coast of the beautiful Australia, right on the beach. At first, it was a temporary holiday, to get away from the life I left behind in the States, but since meeting Bree... well lets just say I never looked back, almost. It has been six years since I left America, and I still don't know if I'm ready to go back.

"Let's go," Bree announced, grabbing the keys to the car as we started the short drive to the studio.

Apart from the beach and our sunny balcony, the studio was my favourite place to be. With it's old wooden floorboards, white french doors and great ornate mirrors, it was impossible to resist. Bree owned it, but I was her partner, her wing-man, even her _beta_. Though our town of La Sirene was home to a tiny two-thousand, seven hundred and fifty two people, we had plenty of business. There was something about the summer sun that allowed people the passion to dance. That, and we made it super fun to get fit.

Yes, dancing. Clumsy, uncoordinated Bella, a dance instructor? You wouldn't dream of it. But I wasn't that Bella anymore, in more ways that just physical. When I met Bree just under six years ago, I was a mess; emotionally and physically. But she was the light that helped me through, and now not only am I a fantastic dance instructor, I'm confident, sexy and a people-person. I liked the new me, I could comfortably say I was awesome. _Bad-ass Bella._ That was how Tyson had described me once when we were reflecting on my transformation. It was evident to everyone, everyone who mattered. And by everyone who mattered I mean Bree, Tyson and Ben. Tyson and Ben were fun; the socialites of La Sirene, as well as the best personal trainers in town. The duo worked at the studio with us in a small gym we had built on extension. Together, the four of us were unstoppable. By day we were dance and fitness professionals, but by night, oh, nobody knew how to party better. La Sarine had an alright party scene, but we tended to drive into the city on the weekends -which were actually four day weekends due to our flexible work schedule- and blow tons of cash, just being young and free.

"Alright girls, let's get it on girls. Just one week 'till performance night, but don't stress, you guys are looking fucking awesome!" That was Bree. Her positive energy and natural bubbly aura was one of the best things about having her as an instructor.

I smiled. "Classy, Bree. But she's right girls, you're doing fantastically. But let's not get slack! From the top, one, two, three..." I flicked the play switch as the girls assembled in their lines. No, it wasn't ballet or ballroom dancing. It was fun, modern, dance. Mostly hip-hop, but it was original and different, not all bop-it jump-it crunch-it. But hell, it was one workout. We could transform anyone in this studio, just as Bree had done with me.

Thank God is was Thursday. I loved teaching but I loved going out more, and it was time to start our weekend. Packing a light load of underwear, dresses and other such essentials, I was excited for another weekend out with my best friends. I laid back on my bed, looking up at the slightly cracked ceiling of my bedroom.

Mmm, I suppose I should explain why I'm here and Edwards not. It's not a fascinating, dramatic story of tears and screaming, not anything like that at all. Maybe I'd feel a little better if it had been. Maybe if Edward had screamed hateful words at me and chucked me out on the sidewalk, I wouldn't still be walking around with a guilt cloud hanging over my head, but then again, maybe not. Edward and I had parted, mostly because of me. One day I had just realised, like an epiphany, that I was living a life of lies in a world I didn't belong in. I was still a baby with this huge great life ahead of me, and I wanted to live it well. I was glad I left before it was too late, immortality wasn't something you could undo. I have my regrets, but deep down I know I did the right thing. Charlie knows, I wish I could visit him, but I just can't. I call him everyone second day, he understands, but I know he wants me back. I think I could almost go back soon, for a visit. Some days I'm certain I can, and I almost hop on the closest plane leaving -which isn't usually very close, living remotely, you see- and run back into my fathers arms, but other days it's as if a visit back to dreary old Forks would send me into a fit of insanity. It wasn't just Charlie there either, there was...

"Ready for another few nights of partying, boys, drinks, dancing and ... boys?" Bree cried, bursting through the door of my room.

"I could have been dressing Bree," I said, giving her a cheeky grin.

"I wouldn't have minded," Came Ben as he revealed himself at the door way.

"No complaints here, either." Tyson remarked as he appeared behind Ben.

"Party at Bella's door," I said, rolling my eyes playfully. "I'm ready, let's go."

And with that we spent the next three nights dancing under lights, getting drunk and hooking up.  
But whoever I was with those nights, there was always the same person on my mind as I drifted off to sleep, and no, it wasn't my incredible vampire ex I left behind in America.

**Tehehe. Added my Aussie touch to it :)**

**Hope you liked it, Review please, the good, the bad and the ugly. And also it would be great if you told me what you think will happen, as far as the whole Jacob/Bella thing goes, I have a rough idea though.**

**And yeah... REVIEW.  
**


	2. Spiralling Backwards

**Disclaimer: Obz don't own Twilight, and I'm not all that keen on it either, but Jacob is yummeh.**

**I'm trying to get updating as much as possible, it's the last week of term and then I'm on two week break anyway, so I should be okay for a few weeks. :)  
**

"Last night guys, lets make it a good one." I grinned as Bree and I applied a touch of lip gloss whilst the boys were pulling on their jeans.

"We always do. Now where to? I'm thinking Pacific Pump tonight, it's meant to be off the hook..." Tyson asked.

"For sure, taxi's out front. Remember our signals." Bree said, giving us all a peck on the cheek and leading the way out the door.

Our 'signals' were exactly what they sounded like, signals. Bree and I, being all seductive and such, could sometimes turn into a negative, what with the hot Aussie boys panting after my accent and creamy skin and Bree's all round beauty. Ben and Tyson got much the same response. Our numbers were perfect that if one gave a subtle signal their 'boyfriend or girlfriend' would come to the rescue. Tyson was always my rescuer or rescuee, and Ben was Bree's. We were the perfect quartet together, always looking out for one another.

"Okay babe?" Tyson panted in my ear hours later on the dance floor, he was an amazing dancer. I spun around.  
"Perfect," I grinned, hooking my arms around his neck and allowing myself to be taken with him. His shoulders were broad, just like I liked them and he was tanned and chiseled. If I ever went back to America, I don't think I could return to the pale skin on guys.

"You're amazing, Tyson." I said to him on impulse as we danced together. He just looked down at me with his great cheeky grin and answered me with a kiss. His lips were perfect and seemed to fit with mine like a puzzle. His hands pulled tighter on my waist just as my hands knotted in his shaggy sun-bleached hair. The music seemed to get faster and the world was spinning and we were tangled as one. I needed to breathe so I resurfaced for oxygen. His lips moved to my neck for a few seconds before he lifted his head to press his forehead to mine.

"As are you." He whispered. I couldn't help but dance with him all night. Tyson and I weren't a couple, but we weren't your average best friends either. This was definitely not our first kiss, no way. We shared so many moments like these that I lost count. Some nights strangers were wonderful, people you could get lost with and then never think about again, but some nights, I liked to revel in the fact that I had the _best_ best friends in the world, and the sexiest.

I had just broken away from Tyson's arms to get a drink when I saw him. I knew him. My eyes locked with his deep chocolate pools and they seemed to stay there indefinitely. They were so familiar, I couldn't believe it... The way they penetrated you so that they felt as if they were looking straight into your soul. The way they seemed to read the true you and know all your thousands of secrets, and most especially, the way they made my heart lurch.

No.

It couldn't be, I was in Australia, thousands of miles away...

Could it?

And I had lost him. In those few seconds he had slipped away from my line of sight and I nearly dropped to the floor and lost it there and then. Instead I dipped and twisted through the masses of sweaty, pumping bodies, determined to find him. I felt like I was drowning so I shoved and pushed and yelled at people, forcing my own pathway.

"Jacob!" I cried when I reached the end of the wave of bodies, running towards his retreating back, covered in his tight black tee.

"Jacob!" I screamed even louder. I reached him and grabbed his shoulder, swinging him around. I felt alight with a glow I hadn't felt years.

"It's me, Jake, it's -"

"Excuse me, Miss?"

My heart seemed to drop to the darkest bottom chamber of my stomach. It seemed to turn and contract and pull. It flopped up until it was in my throat, and I felt like I was going to be sick. I must have gone paler than I already was because I felt no warmth in my face, like all the blood was gone.

This was not Jacob Black.

He could have been, maybe his brother. But Jacob didn't have a brother and if he did this other Black would not have the perfect Australian accent this man had acquired.

But he reminded me so...

"Miss?" He pressed. I realised that this poor man had just been half spear-tackled to the ground by what seemed like some crazy drunk chick.

"I... I..." I stammered. I hadn't stuttered in so long, it was a pathetic habit I had long since lost.

"Bella!" Came a cry. "Bella are you okay!?" It was the wrong voice. It was Tyson and before I even noticed I was on the ground he had swooped me up in his arms.

"Bella, what the hell is going on!?" He demanded. I wondered if he had witnessed the whole scene. It would have seemed odd, now I think about it.

"Is she okay?" The man asked. His voice even resembled Jacob's.

"I'm sure she's fine," Tyson sighed. "Thank you." He said genuinely to the man.  
"No worries." He said, giving me a gentle smile. "I hope you find this Jacob you speak of."

And with that, my hope diminished and the man walked away.

"Jacob?" Tyson exclaimed, looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Take me home, Tyson." I said. Tyson just gave me a sympathetic pat before carrying me back to the taxi stand. Within two minutes we were joined by Bree and Ben. Bree dropped to my side.

"Bella, honey, are you okay?" She said, wrapping her arms around me and holding me tight. I wondered what Tyson had said to them when he called them to get them out of Pacific Pump. _She's nuts. She went wacko and groped some dude, I think she's lost it._

"I'm fine."

"Do you want to-"  
"No." I cut her off. No, I did not want to talk about it. Bree knew most of my past. She knew I left Jacob behind and that made me all the more ashamed.

I didn't even want to _think_ about it. I hadn't thought of Jacob Black much these past years, it was easier that way. I had managed to keep all my painful memories locked up in a secret chamber of my mind. But now, even so many years on, just one reminder sent me spiraling back to the images and thoughts. Every smile, laugh, tear, scream.

It was then that I realised how much I _needed _Jacob Black.

**Reviews keep me going :)**


	3. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight,  
**

_It was then that I realised how much I __needed Jacob Black._

"Bella I seriously think this is _not_ a good idea..." Tyson started,

"Yeah Bella, what good is it going back? You don't need them, you have us." Ben added.

I sighed. The boys had been going on about my departure since the moment I told them.

"It's temporary," I said, throwing a few more pairs of underwear into my suitcases.

"How temporary?" Ben persisted.

"Yeah," Tyson added for emphasis.

Far out. Give it a rest.

I went over a pushed Ben down onto my bed, so I was looking down on him. I beckoned to Tyson and he did the same.  
"Look, guys, I just don't know. It could be a few days or a few months. But I do know that I _need_ to do this. I'm not going off on some wild escapade, I'm going to see my _Father_, you know, the man who raised me?" I said, raising my eyebrows at them.

Sure, it wasn't the whole truth, but it was the best truth. I _was_ going to see Charlie, but I wasn't going just for him. Of course I longed for my Dad like crazy, but the other night reminded me of another kind of longing I couldn't ignore anymore. Jacob.

"I thought..." Tyson began in a tiny voice, one he didn't often acquire. "I thought it hurt to much to go back." He finished, looking at his feet. I softened. Tyson was pushy and loud and obnoxious but deep down he really was one of the sweetest guys I knew. I looked at Ben and he was gazing at me with such sympathy that I wanted to give him a hug.

So I did.

I hugged Tyson and gave him a kiss on the cheek and when I hugged Ben he pulled me down onto his lap and held me tight. I decided not to move, he was warm and strong.

"I'll miss you all," I whispered into his chest, hoping they would all hear me. Bree had been sitting quietly on my desk, but I heard the padding of her feet as she moved towards us. When I looked up, she had taken up position on Tyson's lap.

"Look at us," I said, giving a grin. "Acting like someone has died. I'm coming back, remember? I could never go long without you lot, you're my best friends." I said, wrapping my arms around Ben and looking from Tyson to Bree.

"Can we come with you?" Ben whispered in my ear. I knew the other two had heard. They all looked at me expectantly, it hurt.

So I began to cry.

There was nothing I wanted more than to take all three of them with me, we would have the best fun, and they would love the States. But I couldn't. Something deep down told me I had to do this by myself. I needed to face my old skeletons, and I could never do it properly if half of my previous life was a lie to my best friends.

And I could never, ever, ever unleash the complications of the supernatural world to them.

"Hey, don't cry," Ben said, using his t-shirt to wipe my tears away. But I noticed his eyes were brimming red, Bree was dripping in tears and Tyson was staring off in the other direction.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed. "I need to do this by myself." I said, turning my head into Ben's chest. I couldn't face them.

"It's okay, Bella." I heard Bree whimper to me.

"Yeah, we understand." Tyson added.

"Just don't forget us." Ben croaked, and it made me cry even harder.

The truth was, I was scared of what I was heading to. What if Jacob had moved, what if he had imprinted? Worse still... what if he didn't _want_ to see me. The last option made me want to throw myself off another cliff, this time not to resurface.

I felt the weight on the bed shift as Tyson and Bree left the room. I didn't often cry, and they all knew I hated people watching me in tears. But I clung to Ben's shirt even after the others had left.

"Don't leave." I whispered to him. I needed someone to keep me strong.

"Never." He said.

My tears eventually ran out, and my eyes began to return to their usual size. Ben had rocked me and stroked my hair for a good half an hour until I finally sobered up.

I looked up, "Sorry," I said, giving him a wry smile.

"It's no problem," He said, smiling. I leaned up to give him a kiss. My lips lingered a little too long, and before I knew it he was pulling me closer. I turned on his lap so I was facing him, wrapping my legs around his waist. I broke from the kiss and moved to his neck, tracing a line of kisses all the way back to his lips. I was savoring him, his scent, his stubble, the way his bottom lip jutted out slightly. His arms were brushing my back and my hands were locked in his messy brown mane of hair.

I pulled him to me, holding him close. His lips were soft and warm and full and they reminded me of the time Jacob and I had shared our kiss. When I had let him have me for those few seconds. I regretted not enjoying it much, Jacob was an amazing kisser.

_Mmm, Jacob.  
_

I was lost in a flurry of thoughts of the beautiful werewolf. His hands tracing down my hips to my waist. I kissed Jacob deeper and deeper and pulled him so there was no space between us. My hands traced the bottom of his shirt before I hoisted it up and off. His body was beautiful, so chiseled, Ben was.

Wait. Ben?

Ben!

I was with Ben, not Jacob, and going a hell of a lot further than I should be. I broke away from Ben, and he rolled gently off me.

"I'm sorry..." I said, a little embarrassed of my actions.

"Don't be," He said in a hushed tone. I raised my hands to my lips, it had felt so real, like Jacob was here with me.

Oh God, now I was hallucinating.

"Let's go," I said, grabbing Ben's hand and leading him out the room.

***

"Flight 122 to Phoenix, last call for boarding." Came the female automated voice over the speakers.

"Okay, this is it, our last goodbye. Take care, look after each other and be good." I said, giving Bree, Ben and Tyson a hug.

"Call me, a lot." Bree said, with a hint of a threat.

"Are you sure you will be okay with the studio?" I said guiltily.

"Of course, Tila is coming down, you know that Bella, stop worrying. Just remember to stay safe." She said, squeezing me extra tight.

"Bella, you're gate is closing..." Ben pointed out.

"Shit! Well, I love you all! Don't miss me _too _much." I called, blowing kisses to each one of them before running through my gate.

I really was going to miss them, I thought as I took my seat in the massive jumbo jet that was my one-way route to my old life.

"Well, here goes nothing." I muttered to myself as the plan took off.

What I really meant was here goes _everything._

**Jacob's coming up soon... excited?  
**


	4. Forks, Washington

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight,  
**

_What I really meant was here goes __everything._

Port Angeles Airport. It felt like a lifetime since I'd been here.

The air was heavy with water vapor as I stepped out of the doors of the quaint airport. I quickly donned my fleece jacket with the fake fur lining around the neck because, as usual, it was cold and wet here on the Olympic Peninsula. I hastily walked towards the taxi ring, this weather did absolutely shit all for my hair. I could almost feel the ringlets coiling as I sat in the warm leather seat. I had, very stupidly, straightened my hair. Well, if my hair was going to look pretty average, at least _I _was going to look pretty amazing. I could not wait to show my father -and others- the new me, and because of that I had dressed in a pair of tight-fitting stone wash jeans, leather knee high boots with just the slightest of heels and a black shimmy top that made my skin look glorious. Oh, and the jacket.

"Where to, Miss?" The taxi driver asked me, eying me hungrily.

"Forks." I said, with the hint of a flirtatious smile. Sure, he was okay for a thirty year old, but taxi drivers weren't my type.

"Long way, you sure?" He asked. I knew what he really meant was _You gonna pay me a helluva lot, or what?_

"Very sure. And don't worry, I've got enough." I said, tapping my hand bag. The driver just smiled sheepishly.

"Well, buckle up," He said as he pulled out of the ring and began our tedious drive back to dreary little Forks.

I don't think I've ever been more nervous in my life. Fifteen minutes into the drive I began freaking out about every single detail. Do I look too dressed up? What if Charlie's not home? Will Sue be there? What if someone sees me on my way in? Should I have told him I was coming?

Will he think I've changed?

_You _have _changed Bella, there's no point pretending you haven't._

The whole time I avoided thinking of the topic I was most worried about. Jacob.

"This it?" The driver asked me, totally bringing me back to Earth. I hadn't even noticed we'd arrived in Forks.

My breath caught in my chest. We had arrived in front of my Father's beautiful two bedroom house. I reminisced every detail, the peeling white paneling, the peaked roof, the bright green grass that surrounded everything and the moss that covered every surface. The little window sat in the middle of the top story, _my bedroom_, and the towering tree that stood next to it. It had grown.

"Yes," I said, my voice cracking, "This is it."

I paid the man quickly and grabbed my suitcases. The _old_ Bella would have needed help carrying two giant suitcases.  
My stomach was flipping madly as I approached the front steps. The porch light was on; Charlie was home. I placed my suitcases on the decking before pacing forward and knocking lightly.

I heard the scraping of chairs on floorboards and the clink of cutlery. Muffled footsteps padded towards the door and it swung open gently.

Charlie was just as I remembered him, maybe a little grayer. He was dressed in dirty jeans and a flannelet shirt which indicated he had been fishing. So many emotions flashed in his eyes before me.

"Dad," I said, smiling.

"Bella!" He almost screamed. I quickly stepped into one of his very rare but very warm hugs. I could feel his heart going a million miles an hour.

After hugging me for a good five minutes, he held me back at arms length.

"Oh sweetie, look at you!" He exclaimed. "My God, you look so different! Beautiful, of course. I have missed you so much, what a _surprise!_" He was basically jumping up and down rambling nonsense.

"Hey, hey, I've missed you too, but it's cold out here, care to invite me in?" I said with a grin.

"Still a cheeky bugger." He chuckled hoarsely. The chuckle warmed my heart, God, I had missed my Dad.

Charlie took my suitcases upstairs to my bedroom while I put on a pot of tea. He insisted on calling just about the whole town but I convinced him not to.

"But everyone will be so excited!" He protested.

"Let me tell them, then," I smiled. He just shrugged, but the grin on his face never lifted. It made me happy to see I had this effect on him.

After a long night of talking, laughing and hugs, Charlie reluctantly retired to his bedroom and gave me some time to get settled. He was absolutely ecstatic when I told him I would be staying for awhile. Though I think he thought awhile meant forever.

I steadily made my way up the stairs and turned down the hall to my bedroom. I had to take a deep breath before I got the power to twist the door handle and step through the threshold.

It was the same. The wooden floors, the light blue walls, the yellow curtains lined with lace. My bed was still covered in the lime green bedspread I had bought when I had grown to love the color so much.

A few tears escaped, and it felt ironic that so many years ago I had cried in this bedroom because I didn't want to be here, and now it was the complete opposite.

The tears stopped flowing as I unpacked, changed, and jumped into my warm bed. I almost couldn't believe I had left this place for so long, but then I remembered.

I wondered what it would be like when I was faced with memories that would emerge like a flood now that I had returned.

***

"Morning Bella! Breakfast?" Charlie asked, as he flipped eggs in a frying pan.

"I though I would never see the day where Charles Swan would cook an edible meal."

"Sue taught me." He said with a red face.

"Sue, aye?" I said, winking.

"Oh real mature Bella." Charlie snorted. "Here I am thinking you have come back this amazing grown up woman, I think you're still my little Bells inside."

"I'll always be your little Bells." I said, shoveling the eggs-on-toast he had just laid in front of me into my mouth.

"Good." He answered with a smile. "I've taken the morning off Bells, but I couldn't get the whole day. We've been having some problems down in the wetlands, I'm sorry. But I'm sure you have loads of people to see." He said, serving himself some breakfast.

"Oh, no problems Dad, I have a few I need to see." I reassured him.

***

After a jam-packed morning with Charlie, I was now sitting on my bed alone.

I had told Charlie specifically not to tell anyone I had arrived, and he had pinky-swore he wouldn't. I had to laugh at that one. It seemed that after six years of separation, we were closer than ever.

Though, during our very long conversations, we had mutually not brought up certain topics. My reasons for leaving, Edward and Jacob were never raised. I was a little worried about the fact that Charlie had left Jacob out. I had half expected Charlie to throw me in the car and drive me up to La Push when I arrived. The only thing he had said was, "Oh, Billy and _his lot_ will be so happy to see you."

It hadn't given much away. Maybe Charlie knew Jacob was a raw topic for me, and if he did, I had to give him some credit.

All I knew was that I wanted to be the one to tell Jacob I was back, and if I wanted to do that, I was going to have to see him soon, before anyone else. Because in a small town, news spread like the flu.

A few years ago, after I left, Charlie bought a small black sedan for himself. He had wanted it as a casual car and it was an absolute bargain, and it was perfect for my arrival. It was pretty small, pretty old and pretty sturdy. I liked it. It was no big red truck, but it would do.

As I rounded the corner that would reveal the small Black household, I finally got a grip of myself. I didn't want to turn up on Jacob's doorstep a mess. I managed to keep my hands from shaking and steady my breathing. Ever since I came back, I seemed to be reversing back to the old Bella, and I definitely didn't want to be her again. I assured myself, I was beautiful,amazing and smart, I could do this. I had dressed casually, but sexily, in black leggings accompanied by silver ballet flats, a gray singlet and a black leather jacket. I wanted to make a good impression.

Just as I parked on the dirt track opposite Billy's house, I saw a pair of legs poking out from under a Rabbit that made me want to turn the car around and speed off. The legs were dressed in old jeans, a mechanics jeans, and his feet were bare.

It was Jacob. And his beloved Rabbit, of course.

I took one great, deep breath, and stepped out of the car.

Movement beneath the jacked up car stilled as I shut my door behind me, causing a heavy thud. Jacob rolled out from underneath the car and stood up, looking for the source of this noise.

You would have thought he had seen a ghost.

**EEEEEE. Excited? Thought I'd leave you on that note. Ready for the reunion next chapter?**

**Review!**


	5. Shudders, Shocks & Surprises

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight,**

**Here you go guys, it's the reunion chapter. A bit short, but I needed to stop it where I did. Bon appetite.  
**

_You would have thought he had seen a ghost._

In fact, it kinda looked like he was going to vomit. Apart from that minor detail, he was as beautiful as ever, though different.

His eyes were the same warm, chocolate brown that made you want to dive into them. His hair was cropped short and sexy; sticking out everywhere, his gorgeous high cheekbones were there, his defined eyebrows and set jaw, his perfectly rounded lips...

Something was different. There was something in his face that scared me slightly, but I didn't have time to figure it out at the moment. I was swept away with the rest of him. I wouldn't have though it possible, but Jacob had grown taller, and he was absolutely towering. His chest was bare, and, oh God did it put every man in the world to shame. His tan made the guys back in Australia look like albinos, and his chest was perfectly sculpted, I just wanted to run my hands all over it. There was something new about his abdomen that surprised me though. Tattoos. Jacob had two of them. One was a pattern that stretched over his shoulder and partially down his bicep, it was the perfect size, and boy did it look hot. The other was lower, way lower, to the left of that little "v" muscle guys get that disappears below the waistline. It was a word, at least that's what I think it was. It looked to be in an ancient language of some kind, and the intricate detail of the letters made me want to get a tattoo myself. I wondered what it meant. Both were done in black, which looked amazing against his skin. The artwork made me realize just how grown up Jacob had become.

I would have stared at him all day, except it would be just a _little _weird, even though he was staring right back at me.  
I decided to break both his and my reverie by a quick raise of my hand. It was a wave, a pathetic one at that, but his eyes seemed to snap back to reality.  
I saw his chest rise as he took a deep breath and before I knew it he was half-sprinting towards me. My legs wouldn't move at all. He stopped dead right in front of me, with less than ten inches between us. The proximity was overwhelming, and I was having trouble breathing. He brought one hand up from his side a pressed it to my cheek.

"Bells," He whispered. It sent shudders through me.

"I'm sorry." I said, looking straight into his eyes. They seemed to be searching me, looking for something. He didn't answer, but he looked so deep in thought that I'm not even sure he heard me.

"It's me." I said simply. "I missed you."

Jacob did what I had needed for years now; wrapped his arms around me tight. It felt warm and natural as I wrested my cheek against his chest, like I was meant to be there. I slid my arms around his back, trailing light finger tips up and down to the rhythm of his breaths. I felt goose-bumps rise on his skin.

It all sounds really cliche, right?  
I guess it kinda was.  
I think we both would have stayed there forever if we hadn't been interrupted by the sound of breaking ceramic and a gasp.

"Bella!?" Came a voice. Jacob reluctantly unwound himself from and I spun around to the unfamiliar voice.

"Seth!" I cried. Oh God. Biggest shock ever. Seth Clearwater turned into a smokin' hot twenty-one year old. It was hard to remember the awkward fifteen year old Seth. No wonder I hadn't recognised his voice, it was just a deep as Jacob's.

I gave him a hug and he returned it warmly, then picked up the broken pieces of the plate he had been holding. I guess I was quite the shock.

"Where have you _been_!?" He ask, an astonished look never leaving his face. "I mean, we all knew you left Cullen... but-" Seth stopped, and I followed his gaze back to Jacob.

If looks could kill.

"Umm," Seth stammered, obviously embarrassed. To be honest, he hadn't done anything wrong in my eyes. Everyone was going to want to know what happened. Jacob grabbed my hand as we retreated back to the house, Seth tagging along behind, unperturbed by Jacob's actions.

"I've got to ask Bella, how long are you here for?" Seth chatted.

"Not sure yet," I said with a shrug. I didn't want to make promises I couldn't keep. Seth didn't push.

"Everyone is going to be so excited your back. They're out the back, having a feed." Seth continued. He really was still as childish as his teenage self.

"It's good to be back." I said, giving him a grin. We were in the kitchen, Jacob had his back turned as he prepared us drinks.

"I have to say it Bella, you look _amazing._" Seth enthused. I thought I heard a low growl from Jacob.

"Thanks Seth," I said, giving him a tap on the shoulder and a smile. Jacob handed two glasses of lemonade to Seth and I before turning to the door.

I frowned.

"Not staying?" I said to him.

"No, I'm sorry... I have things I have to take care of." He muttered, before striding out the door.

Seth and I both stared after him.

"Did I say something?" I asked, biting my lip. Seth shook his head sadly, lowering his gaze.

"No Bella, to be honest I have no idea what that was about. I thought he wouldn't leave your side for days... but-

"Holy crap! Bella Swan!" Another interruption.

Paul filed in the Black kitchen, and Seth's words were lost.

"Guess who's back?" I said with a playful air. I got a hug from him. Funny, I'm _pretty _sure he used to despise me, or something like that.

Paul was currently dating Rachel, much to Jacob's dismay. The boys chattered away for awhile about general things, who's imprinted on who, Vampiric action, Bella's new looks. But it was obvious to Bella they were hiding something though, Jacob was barely brought up in conversation, and it made Bella a bit anxious.

"Anyway, we are hogging you, let's take you outside, the rest of the pack is there." Announced Paul.

I faltered. I didn't know if I wanted to be thrust into a big crowd with more _OMIGOSH BELLA_'s at the moment. I was a little down about Jacob's reaction.

"Hey, you know what, I promised Charlie I'd make him dinner... you know, the old days," I gushed with a playful roll of my eyes. "And I haven't spent a whole lot of time with him. Do you think I could take a rain check?"

"Of course," Insisted Paul. "Tomorrow night, Seth's place. Everyone will come, it'll be a welcome-back party."

"Oh _sure _Paul, I give you permission to use my house. Thank you for asking so nicely." Seth said sarcastically, but I could see a smile twitching around his lips.

Paul clapped him on the back. "Good, it's settled then. See you tomorrow." he said, giving me a wink before leaving the kitchen.

Seth saw me out to my car, I rolled down my window as I hopped in.

"Bella, it really _is _good to see you, I've missed you." He said as he poked his shaggy head through the window. I liked that he was being totally honest, I could tell. There was no underlying message, no _let's go back to my room._ He was the Seth she remembered, and he was treating her just like the Bella she was.

"Thanks Seth," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He retreated from the window a few metres so I could drive off.

As I started the engine I remembered something,

"Hey Seth... will Jacob be there tomorrow?" I asked hopefully. It hadn't struck me until that moment that maybe his actions this afternoon were a sign.

Seth tipped his head the the side, "I'll make sure of it." He said with a grin. I gave him a thank you smile before taking off down the road.

And I'm almost ninety-nine percent sure that out the corner of my eye I saw a familiar russet-coloured blur on my way home.

**Argh, I'm actually really nervous, did you guys like that?**

**Oooo, what's wrong with Jacob?  
**

**And what about Seth? I could never leave him out, such a darling.  
**


	6. Midnight Blue

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight,**

**Argh! I have been so busy with school, sorry all. I'm trying to update as much as possible. **

**Due to good feedback, I did a bit of work on Jacob's tattoos (all I had time for), for you guys to have a look at. If you've already got them picked in your head, don't feel the need to look, but these are what I used for inspiration, I shall post them on my profile.  
**

**I was SO overwhelmed by the response from last chapter! You guys seriously keep me going, and I love your reviews, especially long ones that actually give me something. Thank you so so much for all your love. And with that, I'll end this long bolded rant, enjoy the next chapter, leaving on the note that "predictable stories are boring". Remember that.**

**And just a reminder, I'm sorry for any Australian/American spelling differences.  
**

_And I'm almost ninety-nine percent sure that out the corner of my eye I saw a familiar russet-coloured blur on my way home._

"Aww, how cute." Remarked Bree when I told her of Seth and Paul yesterday. "But yeah, I'm not surprised Jacob freaked out a little, I mean, he _was _in love with you, after all. You broke his heart."  
"Thanks, Bree, really helping." I said into the receiver, but I knew she was right.  
"Just being honest. Hey, I've gotta go pick up Ben. Make sure you keep calling me, I miss you, and so do the boys." She said.  
"Of course, love you Bree."  
"Always Bella." She answered before I heard the click of the phone returning to it's cradle.

I placed my phone beside me on my bed. 4:52pm. I would begin getting ready soon, I was due at Seth's at 6:00pm, and I had to wash my hair. I felt mixed emotions about tonight, though overall I was excited. I was prepared to endure hoards of "where have you been, how long are you here for, why are you back" from various people, but I knew they all just cared. Surprising myself, I was really excited to see Billy, and the pack of course, but Billy in particular.  
My outfit was laid out on the other side of my double bed, all ready for me to slip into. I had chosen a casual but flattering dress; a midnight blue strapless that was gorgeous and much too short, accompanied by my favourite silver heels. I knew I'd amaze everyone.

"Bella, honey, are you going to get ready soon?" Called Charlie up the stairs.  
Wait, I hadn't told Charlie about the party...  
"What Dad?" I called back, and I heard his footsteps approach my door. He poked his head inside.  
"The party at Seth's tonight, I thought you'd be preparing for it hours ahead." He said with a smirk.  
"How did you know about Seth's?" I questioned.  
Charlie let out a snort. "Bella please, I'm not that old. It's the talk of the town, and Billy's my best friend, remember?" He said pointedly.  
"Since when has La Push news been the talk of Forks?" I asked.  
"Oh well, since you left, La Push and Forks have merged together a bit more, you know, become more of a community?"  
"Right, that's cool. So will there be many people there tonight?" I asked.  
"I have a feeling there will be, everyone knows those boys throw a hell of a party." He smiled before retreating down the stairs.

Great, I could party, and If I had to with at least ten hot guys, I could deal. If only there wasn't just the one I had eyes for.

I spent extra long in the shower, making sure I conditioned every hair, scrubbed every inch of skin. I was a walking aroma-bubble of lavender when I surfaced and padded down the hall in my towel. I felt beautiful as I pulled on my dress and shoes, and I once again felt thankful for all the time I spent in Australia with Bree, Ben and Tyson. I swallowed quickly and repetitively when I felt my eyes stinging, now was _not _the time to be getting all emotional. I realised I was more headstrong too. Five years ago, I would have been sitting at home freaking out over the thought of a huge party dedicated to my homecoming. I liked that I wasn't.

"Coming Dad?" I said, grabbing the keys off the bench. Charlie looked up from where he was sitting and raised his eyebrows.  
"A little short, Missy?" He said.  
I rolled my eyes. "Oh _come on,_ Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore." I said, giving him a toothy grin.  
He sighed. "Sure Bella. Let's get going." He said, rising from his chair.  
I assumed Charlie would be coming now that I knew it was a big thing. He shuffled out the door to the car whilst I flounced along behind him, feeling hyped.

"Nervous?" He asked when we pulled up in the Clearwater's drive.  
"Not a bit." I answered. "Hey Dad, I'm just going to do some finishing touches, I'll meet you in there." I said, pulling out a compact mirror.  
"Sure." He said, getting out and heading towards the door.

I checked for any flaws, and was satisfied that there was none. Dabbing a few more coats of mascara on my lashes, and a thin layer of clear lip gloss, I clip-clopped all the way to the front door. I could hear the steady thump of a stereo system coming from the backyard and lots of sounds from inside. I decided I didn't need to knock, seeing as though it was pretty much open house, and stepped through the doorway.

I had never seen a more crowded kitchen. The Clearwater's front door opened straight into their kitchen and then living room. It was dead silent.  
"Hi guys." I said uneasily, smiling. It was filled with the whole Pack, Billy, Sue, and much to my dismay: Leah. The one person I wasn't entirely excited to see again. And her face confirmed my feeling, it was plastered with distaste, as opposed to the wide-eyed, surprised faces around the room.  
"Bella!" Seth called, emerging through from the living room and heading towards me. I mentally thanked him. He approached me and grabbed my hand.  
"You guys all just gonna stare at her like stunned mullets?" Seth said to everyone, giving a lopsided grin. That seemed to break the tension. Everyone began crowding around me, saying hi, giving me hugs and compliments. The Pack pretty much had their tongues lolling out their mouths; except Sam. _Where's Jacob?_

"It's good to see you Bella." Said Sam, his hand grasping mine while his wise eyes looked into mine.  
"You too, Sam. And I promise I'm not back to cause trouble." I said, trying to break his strong gaze with a joke. He just smiled and walked off, eager to get out of the crowd. _Where's Jacob?_

After being passed around from person to person, having quick chats and reminiscing, I spotted Seth heading out the back and followed him.  
"You sure got everyone here, late invites?" I said.  
"Word gets around pretty fast." Seth grinned.  
"You even got Jessica and Eric. I didn't think they would still be living in Forks." I had spoken with my two old school friends for quite a long time. Jessica was working at the Newton's store -Mike had gone off to college- and Eric was working for the local newspaper.  
"Not everyone takes off," He said, nudging me playfully in the ribs. _Where's Jacob?_

The backyard was pumping under lights. It was well into the night, but it was bright outside.  
"Would you like to dance?" Seth asked.  
"Sure," I said, deciding this would be the perfect time to ask what I had been dying to ask since the moment I stepped through the front door.  
Seth led me onto the dance floor where bodies were pulsing together. I was amazed that such a small town could pull together such an amazing party. Seth was an great dancer and I even worked up a bit of a sweat. I was relieved when someone switched the song to something a little slower. I moved closer to Seth as he placed his hands on my hips and I placed my arms around his neck. I only just managed; he was so tall.  
After a few twirls and lifts, I asked what I needed.  
"Seth..." I began in a soft voice, leaning back so I could look up to his face. "Where's Jacob."  
Seth grimaced, and took the chance to take my hand and spin me out, before reeling me back in.  
"I'm sorry Bella..." He said; avoiding my eyes, "He isn't coming."  
"As if I would miss _this_, Seth." Came a voice from behind me. I spun around quickly.  
"Jacob!" I squealed, quickly releasing myself from Seth's grip.  
"Hi Bells." He said simply. I felt embarrassed of my squeal, ashamed of the way Seth had been holding me in front of Jacob and guilty for dumping Seth.  
"I've been waiting..." I said, standing there awkwardly, Seth had whisked away with another girl, boy that kid had perfect timing.  
"I'm here now." Jacob hushed, walking to me and seizing my waist. I happily wrapped my arms around his neck.

We danced and danced, just moving together. Even when the music changed beat, we never ceased. I was barely aware of people around us, and I was sure I saw people point, but I didn't care. I heard someone call his name, and when they did I felt his arms pull me closer to him, so I rested my head on his chest, spinning absently with him.  
I felt his body stiffen.  
"I have'ta go Bells." He murmured.  
"What!?" I exclaimed, a little too loudly. Jacob looked over his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry. I will see you soon," He said, unwrapping my arms from around his neck and stalking off into the darkness.  
"Jacob!" I called after him, but he was long gone, and I stood there alone and dumbfounded.

Feeling sorry for myself and confused by Jacob's action, I went and sat by myself at a table. I tried not to look to grim, flashing smiles at everyone passing by.  
"Hello, Bella." Came a familiar voice.  
"Billy!" I said as I looked up. Billy looked the same as ever, perhaps a little more lined and little more gray.  
I gave him a hug as best I could, considering he was in a wheelchair.  
"I've been looking for you." I said, tipping my head to the side.  
"I've only just arrived, how have you been?" He asked sincerely.  
"I'm... good. For lack of a better word." I said, grinning. "What about you?"  
"Same old, same old." He answered. It was such a Billy thing to say.  
"Where's Jacob?" He asked, looking around.  
I shrugged. "Gone."  
Billy's face darkened and I saw his heavy-set eyebrows knit together. "I'm sorry." He said.  
"It's not your fault." I said simply. Billy's head lifted and he looked directly into my eyes.  
"I am _very _glad you are back Bella. It hasn't been the same without you." He said firmly, his eyes still penetrating, as if he was trying to tell me something. It worried me, and I broke off from his gaze when Paul approached us.  
"Sorry Billy, but could I steal a dance from Bella?" He asked, reaching out a hand.  
"Of course." I said, placing my hand in his. "I will see you later, Billy." I said, giving him a quick wave. He just stared after me glumly.

"Having a good night?" Paul asked as he twirled me around.  
I thought about it for a moment. "Amazing." I said. After all, apart from Jacob running off, it _had _been a good night.  
Paul chuckled and we danced a little longer before I was spun away by Quil.  
Then Embry.  
Then Jared.  
Then Brady.  
Then Eric.  
And about a dozen others. The night eventually faded away, and the crowd began dissolving. I saw Leah retreat into the darkness and I noticed I had only seen her with a scowl on her face tonight. I guess she would always hate me.

I saw Sam approaching me.  
"Want a ride home?" He asked. I was surprised.  
"No, it's okay. It's way out of your way, and Charlie's here anyway."  
Sam chuckled. "Charlie left hours ago, it's a bit late for that old man. I said I'd take you home for him. I don't mind, honestly."  
I hesitated, "Okay."

I said goodbye to everyone and thanked Seth and Sue before heading out to Sam's SUV.

The ride home was a little awkward. Sam seemed content to drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to music, not feeling the need to make conversation. I looked out the window and into the dense forest, there was no russet blur tonight.  
"I hope you had a good night." Sam said as we pulled into my drive.  
"I did." I said, reaching for the handle. Sam caught my shoulder.  
"Everything will be okay." He said, giving me that wise gaze again. I blinked stupidly at him, either he was psychic or really good at reading people. I remembered that he was connected to Jacob, and wondered if had "heard" anything whilst they were in wolf form.  
I gulped. "Okay. Goodnight Sam." I said before hopping out the car and heading towards the door. I let myself in and waved behind me to signal to Sam I had got inside. Pacing up the stairs, I had a quick shower before slipping into my pajamas, knowing I was heading into some serious thinking time.

That was quite possibly the strangest night of my life.

**I spent Friday night writing this so you could all have an update, because otherwise you wouldn't get one until late Sunday/Monday. Feel special :3  
Review!**  
**I skipped to the party quickly, 'cos I knew it's what you all wanted to know about.  
**


	7. WakeUp Call

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight,**

I woke up with a start, my ringlets sticking out at all kinds of angles.  
"Bella, you 'right?" Came Seth's voice. I steadied myself with my hand as I felt my head spin from getting up a bit too quickly.  
"Seth?" I said, forcing my eyes open and looking around.  
"Hi!" He said with a grin when I found him sitting on my windowsill.  
"Seth!" I cried. "What the hell are you _doing_?"  
He looked around nonchalantly. "Waking you up, I guess. You _do _know it's already nine in the morning."  
I groaned and let my head fall back into my pillow, throwing my arm across my eyes to block out the light. I had got used to sleep-ins with my work schedule back in Australia, classes started at twelve.  
"Get down from my windowsill before you hurt yourself." I grumbled at him.  
Seth snorted. "Not likely." But nevertheless, I heard his bare feet drop onto the floorboards and the mattress near my feet sag.  
"Get off, fatty." I said, kicking him in the side; it felt like kicking a boulder. "Ouch," I muttered.  
Seth laughed. "I would have thought you'd know better by now than to use physical force against a werewolf."  
"Let's not bring up the past." I mumbled, still groggy with sleep. Seth seemed to straighten and I realised the implications of what I had just said. "I mean, when I did stupid things, like, punch-"  
"Bella, it's okay." He interrupted, giving me a reassuring look. It made him look much more mature.  
"Why the wake-up call anyway?" I asked.  
"Well, I was bored mostly..." He said, I rolled my eyes at him. "Hey! Let me finish. I was bored, and thought you might be too, so I was wondering if you wanted to come into Port Angeles for the day?"  
I thought about this. He was right, I _wasn't _doing anything to do, and I would probably just sit around thinking about Jacob, seeing as I didn't really feel like seeing many people. I had just spent the past two days visiting various people. The first person I would want to spend time with, after Jacob, was Seth.  
"Okay." I said, smiling. "But I'm going to need to get ready." I gestured to my messy hair and singlet and pajama pants ensemble.  
"Alright, I'll pick you up in an hour?" He said.  
"Sure." I answered. Seth smiled before jumping out the window so quickly I almost missed him, it scared the life out of me.  
"Bloody werewolves." I muttered under my breath.  
"I heard that!" Came a yell from below my window.

I got up and headed to the shower. The water was warm and soothing, like tiny needles prickling at my skin. It felt nice. After washing, I just stood under the shower head, letting the water run down my face and all over my body. It had been exactly three days since I had seen Jacob, but it felt like an eternity. It was somewhat sad that I spent all my spare time thinking of him, but it was inevitable. I was starting to seriously worry, but I always thought of Bree's words: "you broke his heart," she had pointed out. It was true, I had, and if I was him, I wouldn't want to see me either. I kept my hopes high though, perhaps giving him time was the best thing I could do. I wasn't about to force myself upon him, I could never do that. As much as my heart wanted it, he could never be mine. All I could wish for was the friendship we had once shared; the best friendship I had ever had.

***

I dressed casually in a pair of jeans, a black tight fitting t-shirt and flat-heeled leather boots, grabbing a gray cardigan in case the weather turned cold. Or should I say colder. I heard a horn from the front of my driveway and rushed outside to Seth's truck. It was dark blue, and similar to my old truck, which I missed dearly.  
"Hey," He said when I climbed into the passenger seat next to him, pulling on my seat belt.  
"Hi," I answered and looked up at him. He had his arm across the back of my seat as he turned to back out of the drive. His head was turned to look behind him and the muscles in his neck were tensed, it made me wonder what the rest looked like under his white shirt. _Stop it Bella._ I thought to myself. _Seth is a very good friend._  
But then again, I was only a human twenty-four year old and he was a hot twenty-one year old. I was slightly relieved to see carefree, fun Bella was still under there somewhere, returning to Forks had seemed to silence her.  
"See something you like?" Seth said, breaking into my thoughts; I scorned myself for forgetting to look away.  
"You wish, Clearwater." I grinned.  
"_Sure_ I do," He said with sarcasm. I stuck my tongue out at him and he reached up with a his hand to tap my chin so my face turned forward again.  
"Hey, don't touch what you can't afford, _boy_." I said. Seth let out a low chuckle.  
"Let me concentrate on driving, crazy _woman_." He said, squinting his eyes and putting his head up against the glass of the front window; he looked like an old man. I laughed a little too loudly and hit his shoulder. I decided that I probably _should _let him drive, before we ran off the road.

We reached Port Angeles quickly. The flow of chatter never stopped when I was with Seth, and I liked that.  
"Okay, so I was thinking food first..." Started Seth, and I laughed.  
"Of course _you _would want food straight-away."  
"Hey, I'm a growing boy." He said, pointing to himself. I just raised my eyebrows.  
"Sure Seth, sure. I'm up for food anyway." I said, remembering I had forgotten to eat breakfast.

We ended up at a small Chinese place, ordering sweet chilli chicken, rice and spring rolls; Seth inhaled enough to feed a small country.  
"So, how's Leah then?" I asked Seth when he was finishing off a lemonade. I had to admit, I was curious as to what she had got up to lately. Seth put the glass back on the table after draining it completely.  
"Well," He said, a thoughtful look on his face. "She finally got over the fact that she was the first female werewolf, and that made life a little easier for all of us; seeing as though she was more positive. Sam and her resolved their differences, and she even visits him and Emily with us sometimes, we all still know she still has feelings for him, though not as prominent as before. Sam still does too, and that's a little weird, but his feelings are so overshadowed by the power of imprinting, that Leah knows there is no hope pursuing them. We all feel a bit sorry for her because of that, and that's the only thing she still gets pissed off over, but other than that, she's really good. She met this guy called Darren, they are on-again-off-again kind of thing, not official. But we all hear her thoughts..." Seth trailed off, blushing slightly under his dark complexion. "But I think she kind of likes us knowing about what her and Darren get up to, 'cos Sam hears them, and he gets slightly jealous, not that he can control that. She's never thought that in wolf-form though -that she likes Sam hearing-, so that's strictly from a brother's point of view." I smiled at the tone his voice had taken, it was slightly protective.  
"Just the one guy then?" I asked. I was surprised Leah had only seen one person since I left, she was quite attractive when she wasn't scowling.  
"What? Uh, yeah..." He seemed to stumble over his words. "Just the one, Darren." He finished with a smile. "What about you Bella?" He asked with a mildly curious tone, though his eyes told me he was burning to know.  
I laughed. "I wondered when someone would bring this up."  
"You don't have to tell me." He said solemnly.  
"It's okay." I said, taking in a breath. "Well, of course there was Edward." I flinched mildly at his mention, but I was proud of myself for speaking of him. "But when I moved away, well, let's just say I wasn't really ready for anything... serious." Seth nodded, as if to say _I understand._ "As the years progressed, I found myself mildly attracted to some guys, but never really _into _them. They were gorgeous and kind, of course, but I just never felt anything more for them. Then there was Ben and Tyson, who were some of my best friends and business partners. Apart from Bree, they were the only ones who knew of my past, the human version, and were amazing, they never expected any more than friendship from me and played a huge part in me... getting better; and I am eternally grateful for that." I finished with a sigh. Seth reached under the table to grab my hand, his eyes swimming with sympathy. I was glad I had decided to leave out the benefits of my friendship with the boys back in Australia.  
"Anyway." I said, feeling a little embarrassed of how honest I had been with Seth. "What about you, no imprint?" I asked as he released my hand. He lent back in his chair letting out a hearty laugh. "No, no imprint for me. I dated this girl called Sarah for a few months, then another girl called Bronte, oh and there was Hailey, but that was it." He said simply, I got the impression none of the relationships had been too serious.  
"Just a bit of fun?" I asked.  
Seth seemed to think about this for a moment. "Yeah, pretty much." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Hey, I'm young and free and that's fine with me." He grinned.  
"And you can rhyme." I pointed out with a smile. I liked how Seth and I shared the same philosophy, except I think his was because he was a hot, single twenty-one year old who could get whoever he wanted and mine was because I was a party girl who, deep down, had a damaged heart.

After leaving the restaurant, Seth took me to this cute new ice-cream place on the Port. "My shout." He had said, handing me my favourite-- cookies 'n' cream. We dawdled along the wharf, looking out into the dark water. We talked about what Charlie had been up to, which was pretty much being with Sue. "I reckon they will get married soon." Seth had said. I couldn't imagine my father getting married, but I would be happy if he did, I used to wonder if he would ever get over my Mom. They hadn't had many vampire visits to Forks or La Push much, except for the odd nomad, whom was promptly torn to pieces. Seth seemed to watch my face eagerly when he told me this. "It's okay," I had told him, "I'm fine." I figured the best way for me to get over my past, was to confront it.

When the sun was beginning to set, we decided we should probably make our way back to Seth's truck. We had wondered in and out of shops, me purchasing a pair of shoes and choosing a shirt that would look hot on Seth.

"Want to come in for a drink?" I asked when he pulled into my drive.  
"Yeah, why not." He said, unbuckling his belt. Charlie didn't seem to be home, and even if he was, I was sure he loved Seth.  
"What would you like, water, soda, beer?" I asked as I inspected the contents of our fridge.  
"A beer would be great." He answered, and I lobbed one across the table at him, confident he would catch it.  
He did. I grabbed a UDL out for myself.  
"A woman's drink." He muttered playfully.  
"Funny that, I am." I said.  
We sat outside in the cool air, relaxing.  
"I had a great day today, Seth." I told him.  
"Me too Bells." He answered. After quite a long pause, he said, "I'm really glad you're back."  
"I am too. I've missed this place."  
Seth hesitated, as if he wanted to say something but he couldn't.  
"What, Seth?"  
"Nothing."  
"Tell me." I said sternly.  
"Jacob will come around." He said. This took me by surprise, we hadn't spoken of Jacob today.  
"Am I missing something?" I asked, eager to finally voice my concerns. "I arrive, he wraps his arms around me and everything seems okay, then he stalks off! Don't get me wrong Seth, I'm not blaming him for not wanting to see me. But then he comes back to the party, dances with me, and then takes off again! What am I _supposed _to think? Billy tells me he is "very glad" I'm back and "it hasn't been the same" without me, and it was as if he was trying to tell me something. Then Sam corners me and tells me, very deliberately, that "everything will be okay" with that all-knowing look he has! What the bloody hell is going on Seth? What have I missed that is so important?" I was practically yelling now. I felt bad for getting angry with Seth, who was looking guiltily at the floor.  
"Seth!? What happened while I was gone?" I persisted. He looked up, his eyes almost begging for understanding.  
He took a deep breath.

"Jacob imprinted."

**Review Review! Did you like this chapter, even though it has a cliffy? Let me know what you think. Who had Jacob imprinted on? When? WHEREEE!?**

**I hate predictable stories, so I hope mine is surprising you.**


	8. Revelations

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight,**

**Judging by your reviews, none of you saw that last surprise coming.**

_"Jacob imprinted."_

I dropped to my knees, feeling the wetness of the grass seeping into my jeans. I thought I might vomit there and then, my stomach seemed to be flipping violently around my body, going from the deepest chambers of my intestines up to my throat, and everywhere in between. My head seemed to spin and I couldn't see Seth anymore, just vivid images of Jacob with some faceless girl. A girl who would be beautiful and kind and everything he wanted. A girl who would treat him like he deserved, a girl who would never leave his side or break his heart. I felt tears pouring down my cheeks, not able to control my shaking hands enough to wipe them away. A different pair of hands did.

"Bella..." Seth said, wiping his tear-drenched hands on the leg of his jeans. He picked me up easily, as if I was as light as a feather, and carried me back inside. It felt to familiar, for both the boys I loved had had to do this to me.

"No!" I cried unexpectedly. "Put me down Seth!"  
Seth set me on the bench top, standing in front of me and holding my wrists to my side.  
"Bella you need to calm down." He said steadily. I glared at him through watery eyes, he was staring but at me, with guilt in his eyes.  
"Get out." I said sternly. Seth's face changed.  
"What?" He asked, dumbstruck.  
"I said _get out_!" I yelled into his face. Seth blinked, staring at me with a face full of shock. He carefully let go of my wrists and retreated from his position in front of me.  
"You need to let me explain, you need to know the full story." He said softly.  
"Explain what!? Why _Jacob _imprinted? Why _Jacob _didn't have the guts to tell me? Why _Jacob _held me so tightly I thought he would never let go, when he was really thinking about his fucking imprint!? You can't explain that Seth. I was stupid to come back, stupid to think anything could ever be normal again. Please Seth, leave."

I pushed myself off the bench top and paced hurriedly up the stairs, where I promptly threw myself into my covers.

I wondered if Seth would follow me up, but then I heard the rumble of an engine as he drove back to La Push. I tried to stop the constant flow of tears flooding down my red cheeks, but it was impossible, they wouldn't let up. I sank further into my mattress, burying myself in the covers. I never wanted to emerge again. My worst fears had become a reality, and yet, no-one had even told me. Jacob just continued to go on, sparing me a few obligated moments. Billy and Sam had _encouraged _me, telling me I was wanted and needed. Seth went on pretending everything was dandy, keeping my hopes up; when it was the complete opposite. Everyone I loved and trusted had lied. Did they think I was going to stay for a few weeks, then take off again, and they could go back to their everyday lives. Charlie. Why had _Charlie _not told me. My own father, was he in on it too? The very worst part of the whole thing was, I knew I deserved it. I knew I was a brat to treat Seth like that, when he had been nothing but kind. I knew that things would be different when I returned. I broke Jacob's heart, and I left him behind. Jacob deserved much better than me, and now that he had it, I could only think of myself.

No matter how much I told myself that Jacob deserved better, I couldn't fight the heartbreak of my own. Jacob, my once best friend, didn't tell me he had imprinted. Instead, he kept me hanging on with long hugs and intimate dances. It only just dawned on me, that Jacob had barely said a word to me. We hadn't sat down and engaged in conversation, we hadn't laughed together or reminisced, like I had with so many other people. I hadn't told him of my travels and he had not told me of his. We hadn't made each other smile or teased each other playfully. Jacob was different, I was different; too different. _She _would always be there. We could never be each others number one ever again. The thought plunged a stake through my heart, and I fell into yet another fit of uncontrollable tears.

***

Someone was shaking me. It was irritating, I was trying to sleep.

"Bells, are you okay?"

I rolled over, moaning at the interruption. "Yes." I lied through my teeth, not bothering to open my eyes, after all, Charlie hadn't bothered to tell me about Jacob.

"You didn't come down for dinner last night?" He asked.  
"Wasn't hungry." I mumbled into my pillow. I thought Charlie might leave, but I sensed he was still there. For once in his life, Charlie was _hovering.  
_"What?" I grumbled when he hadn't left.  
"Oh, nothing. I won't be home tonight, I've got to stake out the old Jackson place, sorry Bells. I'll have my cell, call me if you need me." He said, I heard him walk to the door and hesitate for a few moments, before continuing on.

_Brat. You're a brat, Isabella Swan._

I tried to roll over and fall back to sleep, but I couldn't. I had only managed to sleep last night when my head had become so heavy and my eyes so puffy that it was impossible to stay awake, and I fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

Now, wide awake, I checked my phone on my bedside table. _One Message. _It displayed brightly.

_Bella, I'm sorry about yesterday.  
You need to know the full story.  
But I won't visit unless you want me to,  
Love, Seth._

Silly Seth. I felt overwhelming guilt for the way I had treated him. Despite not wanting to have contact with anyone close to Jacob whatsoever, I gave him a quick text back.

_Thanks, Seth. I'm fine.  
Need some time.  
Bells._

Not knowing what to do with myself, I did what I used to do when I was feeling troubled. I ran. I had neglected my fitness regime since arriving in Australia, and some exercise would do me good. I tied my hair on top of my head in a messy bun, pulled on a singlet and sweats and tied my runners before setting out into the cool air. It was only eight in the morning, the perfect time to run. I had no idea where I was going, but it felt good. It seemed to release all the thoughts from my head into the morning air, my mind swimming with freedom. I gradually got faster, regaining my strength. My legs powered along with my arms pumping at my sides, it made me feel in control.

After half an hour, I had nearly reached the outskirts of town.

"Bella Swan?"  
I spun around, trying to regain my breath.  
"Mike!?" I exclaimed. Yes, none other than Mike Newton was standing before me in runners, shorts and a bare chest.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"I... got back about a week ago? They told me you were at college?"  
"I was." He said, grinning. "I've come home for a few days. Hell, look at you, you look great."  
"Thanks, you do too." I said, appraising him. He actually did look good, his chest was pretty sculptured and his blond hair was gaining a bit of length, past his ears.  
He gestured to a park bench a few yards away, and I followed him with a nod, both of us panting.

"You run now?" He asked skeptically. I laughed.  
"Surprisingly, yes. I've been living in Australia the past six years, motivating place, really." I told him. He looked shocked.  
"Australia? No way! What's it like?"

So we sat on the bench talking about what each other had done for the past few years. Mike had worked at his parents' store after graduating before deciding he wanted to bigger things. He was studying Law, that was impressive.

"So, any special girl in your life, Mike?" I asked him.  
He scoffed. "No, I barely have time between study and my job at the gym. It would be nice though. What about you Bella? Surely you have a man?" He asked. We had already confirmed earlier on that I was not with Edward.  
For some reason, all my earlier woes about Jacob seemed to flood back to me. I didn't want them to, I wanted them to leave and never return. I looked up at Mike and he seemed realise he had struck a nerve. I was scared of the cloud that seemed to be settling over me.  
"Bella, are you okay?" Mike said, using his hand to lift my chin. His beautiful blue eyes pierced through me. Blue. Not golden or topaz, chocolate or onyx. Blue. Normal. His creamy skin matched mine, not pale, not tanned, creamy.

I pulled him towards me and crushed my lips down on his. He seemed momentarily surprised before he responded. He may not be in a relationship, but he must have got some experience somewhere, 'cos he was an amazing kisser. He grasped his hands around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I was slightly higher than him, so I teased him my dipping my tongue in and out of his mouth. Tingles shot through me as I relived the feeling of being wanted again.  
"Jake..." I murmured. Woops. My mouth stopped at the same time as Mike's did. I pushed myself back, so I could look at him. His eyebrows were raised in a humorous way, a smirk across his face. Embarrassment flooded through me, and no doubt took it's place on my cheeks.  
"This wouldn't be the same Jake that was you're _best friend_" -He used his fingers to imitate quotation marks- "a few years ago, would it?" He asked, lips twitching. I sighed and climbed off him.  
"Maybe." I said with a sigh. "I can't believe we just made out in the middle of a park."  
"Let's hope Jess wasn't watching." He said, and we both laughed together.  
"Actually, I better go, I'm meeting Mom for breakfast." He said, as we stood up.  
"Okay, well, it was nice seeing you." I told him.  
"You too Bella, it was really nice." He said with a wink. I chuckled and gave him a quick kiss before we retreated in different directions.

I walked most of the way home, thinking of what had just happened. It felt good to be close to someone again, I had been neglected for so long; even if that someone wasn't the one I most desired. Mike was okay. I momentarily considered him, picturing a life with him, but it wasn't there. Kissing him had been nice, but that was all.

I spent the rest of my day doing mindless jobs around the house, washing clothes, cooking an labor-intensive dinner that would take a long time, washing the floors, vacuuming; anything that could occupy my mind. Every so often, I had to stop and sit down because I'd start crying again. I felt pathetic. I was a little upset that Charlie wouldn't be home tonight, he could have distracted me for the night, taken my mind of things. After eating my homemade paella and then profiteroles for desert, I retired to my bedroom, because there was nothing else to do.

Immersing myself in a book I had found lying around, I read for at least an hour; which was quite surprising for me. It was about a girl with a terminal illness, and how her best friend saves her. It was way too familiar. Everything was too familiar. Jacob had saved me from the terminal illness that was heartbreak, and instead, he caught it off me. It was contagious. Years ago, I had cried uncontrollably in this very room because Edward had left. Now, years later, I was crying over a different boy, who hadn't left me, but gotten what he deserved. What he deserved, which wasn't me.

I was unaware of the time, but it had to be nearly midnight. I lied on my side, my back to the open window that was allowing balmy night air into my stuffy room. I faced the blank wall, wet tears continuing their repetitive flow down my cheeks. I had stop trying to stop them, it was near impossible. It was a quiet night, apart from the odd stir from the trees outside, scurry of an animal. I thought of my father, staking out a dangerous house and found myself wishing I was in his position right now.

My eyes eventually grew heavy, but never allowed me to fall into a dreamless slumber. All I could think of was Jacob, imagining him curled up with some beautiful native girl in a bed that would require no blankets, because Jacob was a walking radiator himself. Thinking of the times when we used to lay together brought a new onslaught of memories, which then induced great coughing, spluttering hysterics.

"Bella?"

A high, blood-curdling scream erupted from my chest. I groped around my bedside table, looking for some sort of weapon.  
"Who's there?" I cried. "My father's a cop!"  
I couldn't hear anymore movement, but my eyes focused, making out a huge, tall silhouette. I dropped the lamp I had grabbed, was that...?  
"Bells." Jacob said, stepping a little closer, his somber face making itself seen. He was still beautiful, even though it looked like he hadn't slept in days. I almost jumped off my bed and tackle-hugged him, but then I remembered why my cheeks were wet. I grabbed the lamp again, it an attempt to look menacing.  
"What do you want, Jacob?" I hissed at him, my eyes narrowed. Jacob just looked at me from under heavy eyelids.  
"What do you want!?" I repeated, my voice raising a little more. I glanced at the window behind him, perhaps I should have chopped the great oak tree down.

Jacob moved towards me slowly, sitting gently on the edge of my mattress. I edged backwards to I was leaning on the wall behind my bed, carefully placing the lamp back on the table. I was almost unaware that tears were still slowly rolling down my face.  
"What?" I said, my voice crackling. I was getting frustrated. Jacob turned his gaze from his hands back up to me, and moved across the bed until he was just inches away from me, I could reach out and touch him if I wanted to.

He raised his great, calloused hand slowly, as if to caution me, before resting it on the side of my cheek. His thumb gently brushing away rogue tears. My eyes seemed to close at his touch, like everything had just become okay. But nothing was okay, this was wrong. I felt his weight shift and his other hand on my other cheek, so he was gently bracing my face. My chest fluttered, and I opened my eyes to see him looking straight at me.

He moved forwards even slower, closer and closer, until our foreheads touched. I could hear his heavy breathing, and his skin was burning hot on mine. I wondered if he was going to kiss me. God, that would be amazing. I looked at his lips, they were so perfect, and looked so warm. He lent forward, and that was when I came to my senses. It was hard, both emotionally physically, to shove him away.

"No." I said, looking away. Jacob blinked at me. "No Jacob. This isn't fair! You don't get to come in here, jump through my window and play mind games with me. You didn't have the guts to tell me what Seth did, and for that, you can get the hell out!" I shouted at him. His winced, as if he had suffered a fatal blow.  
"Bella..." He said, trying to grab my hand. I flicked it out of the way.  
"No Jacob! It's not your fault you imprinted, but you didn't have to string me along like this. You could have at least _told _me."  
"Bella you don't understand..." He started.  
"How can I not, Jacob!? You can't have both of us! Go home to her now Jacob, go home." I shouted.  
Jacob's eyes dropped down to the sheets, he was picking at a piece of stray fluff.  
"I can't." He said. I scoffed, majorly frustrated with him.  
"Oh really!?" I spat. "Why not?"  
Jacobs chocolate eyes met mine, desperate for me to understand. The look scared me.

"She's dead."

**Hmm, what do you all think? I like this chapter. **

**Did you see that one coming?**

**Review it alllll, they keep me going.  
**


	9. Lily Devereaux

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight,**

**Everyone, I am so so sorry for the gap between updates. I have just had my end-of-year exams (finals for you in America) and it was a killer. Please don't shoot me... *cowers*.  
**

_"She's dead."_

I had expected something a little different; much different. Maybe a feeble excuse of how he still loved me, he missed me, he needed me. How just for one night he wanted to lie with me and forget his ties to others.  
I had perfect little retorts, ready to spill from my tongue, each one more harsh than the last. Ones that I had quickly manufactured with the intent of hurting him as much as he had hurt me.

This was different. This was not what I had expected. There was no such retort.

Each thing I tried to say seemed to lose itself somewhere along the route from my voice box to my lips. The dead look in his eyes made me feel sick down to my stomach. In the few seconds that had passed since he had told me, my heart seemed to have broken with his. The lines on his face were a whole new story. They were lines of pain and sadness and grief. Jacob would have cried when she died. I could tell. Jacob was never a crier, he was always the strong one...

But she made him cry.

"Jake..." I mumbled, lifting my hand to touch the crease on his forehead. I expected him to flinch away from my touch, but he didn't. His searing skin seemed to relax into my fingertips, almost as if I was lifting the pressure.

The silence between us grew; I could have sliced the air with a knife.

"I'm sorry." I croaked. It felt pathetic; inadequate. I had wanted to say the right words, the perfect words, but they were nowhere to be found. I had always hated it when people said "I'm sorry" to the bereaved, but now, I could see why they did. At that moment in time, there was nothing in my life that I hated more than the fact that Jacob's imprint had died. I didn't know who she was, or what she looked like. I didn't know her voice and I didn't know the way she would laugh. I had no idea who this woman was, yet, I longed for her more than I longed for any other.

Because she made Jacob happy.

It was almost like my life was replaying before me, except it was my mind. Every thought I had had about Jacob over the last few days made me feel sick. I was disgusted that I should feel anything for myself when he was hurting so. It was selfish. It was filthy.

"Jacob?"  
His eyes fluttered open, water brimming around the edges. I didn't know if I could take it if they began a continuous roll down his brown cheeks.  
"I am okay." He said very steadily. I didn't really believe him, but he sat up straight and took my hands in his.  
"I am going to tell you everything Bella." He said sternly, blinking away his tears.  
"No...No Jacob. I have been horrible, disgusting. I have treated you like dirt, and you deserved none of it." I dropped my eyes to the mattress shamefully.  
"Bella..." He breathed. "I want to tell you. I _need _to tell you. I have missed you like hell and now that you're here, I need you to be my best friend again."

I glanced up, Jacob was looking at me in total earnest. My heart fluttered at the mention of being Jake's best friend again. It was everything I wanted and more.

"If it's what you want, Jake." I answered. He nodded faintly.  
"Okay..." I said hesitantly. I straightened myself so we were facing each other properly. "I'm ready."

"When you left Bella... I was broken." He started. I winced but gestured for him to continue. "I'm sorry, but that's the truth. I wasn't myself for a long time... and everyone began to worry. I would either lock myself up in my bedroom or I would phase and just... run. I would run for miles and miles, embracing the wolf in me. For a while I was a little scared for myself, but eventually I lost most of my human instincts. It was eat, sleep, hunt. That was my world. I would meet with the pack every so often, but it was hugely necessary because of the complete lack of vampires." He paused, to either make sure I was keeping up or to see if I was keeping it together.

"Then, about a year later... there was an accident. Emily had a miscarriage." I gasped.  
"Emily was pregnant?" I asked. Jacob nodded.  
"Four months, everyone was ecstatic. But on Christmas Day, she lost it..." He trailed off. "It was horrible Bella, it was the most upsetting thing ever. No-one deserved that happiness more than Sam and Emily... no-one. The pack kind of fell apart for awhile, and Sam and Emily went away for a few weeks. It was then that I realised what a bitch I was being. My family, my pack and my friends all needed me, that baby was already part of the family, and I was off sulking in the woods constantly. I decided to get my act together, and return to my community. Of course they welcomed me back with open arms, and that made it a ton worse." I gave his hand a squeeze.  
"They are lucky to have you, Jake." He gave me a weak smile.  
"Anyway, then a few months later, when everything was getting back on track, along came a girl called Lily."  
My heart strings pulled. I had waited for that sentence, the introduction.  
"Is that her..?" I whispered.  
"Yes. Lily Devereaux. She was visiting her Mom's best friend, Quil's Mom. She had just graduated and was traveling when she decided to stay with the Ateara's for a while."  
Jacob took in a great breath.  
"She was beautiful; amazing. The moment I laid eyes on her..." He let out a sigh. "Bella, I knew she had to be mine. Everything about her was just... words cannot describe." His eyes gazed off behind my shoulder.  
"What did she look like?" I asked, curious. Jacobs eyes panned back to me.  
"You." He answered bluntly.  
"Come again?"  
He let out a low chuckle. "The first day I saw her, I thought you had come back to me. She your curly brown ringlets yet they cascaded down to her lower back. Her skin was creamy and her petite frame made me want to dedicate my life to keeping her safe. But her eyes... they were green; bright emerald green. They were the only thing that didn't remind me of you, and I spent much of my time trying to figure out if that was a good or a bad thing."  
"Jake..." I started, not really knowing what to say.  
"Let me finish," He said, raising a finger to my lips.  
"When the boys were certain I had imprinted, she was allowed to know the secret--" A smile was playing around Jake's lips, it made me feel warm. "And she decided to stay... with me."  
So Lily had fallen for Jake as easily as he had for her. I gestured for him to continue.  
"Her and Emily got on like wildfires. She was an amazing cook... could even give Emily a run for her money. They would spend hours in the kitchen when the pack was gone, it made me feel less guilty about leaving all the time..." Jacob's eyes were misty as he stared over my shoulder.  
I sensed the sad part coming, so I took his great, calloused hand in both of mine. Jacob didn't seem to notice, just continuing to stare over my shoulder. The silence deepened, and I wondered if he was still aware that I was here.  
"Jake?" I whispered. "What happened?"  
His eyes, ever so slowly, found mine.  
"They took her." He mumbled.  
"Who?" I asked, confused. "Who took her?"  
"The vampires."

I nearly fell off my bed. Vampires? But Jake had just said they weren't a huge problem. I began to feel very queasy in the bottom of my stomach. _Vampires._ Jacob had lost Lily to _vampires._ The one thing in the world that he truly hated down to the very depths of his body. A hate than ran through his blood, his genes.  
His worst enemy had taken his girl.

"Who?" I whispered, so quietly I barely realised I had said it. I knew the implications of my question. I knew this world, the world of vampires.  
"Some filthy clan, no-one you.. I mean we, knew. They had given us some trouble before, and Paul had gotten... fired up, as per usual. He killed one of the male's mate. It was... _revenge._" He said the word like it was tainted, dirty. Like it was disgusting for it to roll from his lips.  
"They took her for vengeance Bella, my beautiful Lily. She was so peaceful, never deserved anything like that..." His eyes met mine and I saw a pain a couldn't bear.

"So... that's the story." He said, shaking his head as if to shake away the memories. "And that's why you're arrival caused such a stir."  
I gave him a weak smile, his warm hands still in mine. They were so beautiful, rough and all. My eyes followed them down to his forearms where is veins were visible under his dark tone. Then to the bands of muscle that wrapped around his biceps. I had only just noticed that Jake was bare-chested. The contours of his chest were so amazing that I subconsciously reached my hands up to trace my hand down them. Goosebumps appeared where my hand had just trailed. I took my other hand and ran it up his other arm, enjoying the effect I was having on him. My hands continued until they were around his back, the tips brushing over his muscle. I tore my eyes away from his chest to look up at his eyes. They were closed, his chest rising and falling very slowly.

My hands, still leaving tiny bumps wherever they traced, moved towards his shoulders until they met around his neck. I slowly lifted myself so I was level with him, our faces very close; his eyes were still closed.

"Jake..." I breathed, his lips too close to mine.  
"Yes?" He answered, his voice husky. "Yes Bella?"  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Way too good... and bad" He said, his voice had the faintest tone of guilt.  
"Why is that?" I asked, closing my eyes.  
"I'm enjoying this way too much." His voice came ragged, my hands tangling themselves in his shaggy hair.  
"Too much?" I breathed, my lips inching a tad closer.  
"Too much." He confirmed.  
"Open your eyes Jake." I told him.  
His lids fluttered open slowly, widening slightly.  
"Bella..." He groaned.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"You'll be the death of me." He answered simply before his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He seemed to give in to me, and I liked that. His lips found mine and crushed towards me with a need so great I was worried I wouldn't fulfill it. They were warm and soft, different to his hands, but they kissed me with an urgency we both needed.  
"Jake," I murmured when his lips moved to my neck. Somewhere in the back of my mind was the faintest voice that was telling me there was something wrong, but I couldn't hear, Jake was more important. My hands were tight in his shaggy hair, and I was sure the strain should cause him pain but he didn't give the slightest sign that it was. My legs wrapped around his waist and our lips crushed down on one another yet again. I felt his tongue asking for access and I readily let him in, ours twisting together as if choreographed. His mouth was experienced, and I tried to not let that get to me because, after all, so was mine. Jacob gave a huff before holding my waist a little tighter and pushing me down on the bed so he was on top of me, pinning me to the mattress. I loved to feeling of security and kept him close to my body. My hands moved from his hair, finding the underneath where his stomach muscles were banding together on top of me. They traced up and down the contours, revelling in the feeling of them.

Suddenly Jake's lips were still, his arms loosened around my waist. I opened my eyes to meet his.  
"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked; the question seemed silly.  
"I have to go." He said, arms unwrapped from me.  
"Jake, I'm sorry, I shouldn't--"  
"Stop." He said, cutting me off. "You didn't do anything wrong. I hav'ta go though, Bells, sorry."

And with that, my beautiful wolf boy jumped agilely out the window and into the darkness.

I knew I had pushed the limits...

**Review me, lovelies, if you still have faith.**


	10. Threats

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight,**

_I knew I had pushed the limits..._

My mind was free and flowing as it dreamt of Jacob throughout my blissful slumber. His tan skin pressed against mine, warming every inch of me. The grin that parted his full lips to flash his perfect pearly whites at me. Feeling as if I was melting into his touch... It was the best sleep I had had since I got here, it was calm, it was... relieved. I wasn't worried about Jacob's rushed exit, it was only to be expected. I was already surprised by how far we went, I hadn't thought we would even get to that stage... ever.

For the first time in a long time, I was feeling positive.

However, when I sat up in my bed, stretching my arms and back, Seth was the last person I expected to see perched on my windowsill.

"Seth?" I cried; he had startled me quite a bit.  
"Morning Bells."  
"It's great to see you and all, Seth, but are these early morning visits going to become a regular thing?" I asked, tapping my finger on my lip lightly to exaggerate my curiosity.  
Seth snorted a laugh. "No, probably not. But then again, with me you just never know." He gave me a wink.  
"Of course..." I mumbled into my blankets. Seth had taken to gazing around my room, before settling his eyes on my bed.  
"A little birdy told me you weren't alone last night." I looked up to see him giving me his signature cheeky grin.  
"Oh Seth..." I rolled my eyes, "It was nothing." I was attempting to compose a casual air.  
"That's not how I saw it." He said, moving onto my bed and nudging me playfully in the arm.  
"Damn crazy werewolf connection," I muttered. I heard Seth chuckle and all of a sudden I was pinned to the bed with a giant hug.  
"Seth!" I cried. "I can barely breathe!" I felt his grip loosen a little, but he didn't let go.  
I felt his warm breath near my neck. "Everything is working out Bella, everything. All because of you." He whispered huskily into my ear seriously. It sent tingles down my spine, and brought up urges that I shouldn't be feeling with this boy. I shoved them away.  
To ease the tension, I let out a quiet chuckle. He lent back so he could look me in the eyes.  
"Thanks Bells, for real." He said, before kissing me quickly on the cheek and jumping out the window.

I heard the muffled thud as he hit the ground. "Oh, if only Charlie knew of all these boys jumping through your window." He called up before laughing haughtily as he ran away.

Leaning back against my pillows, I pondered what Seth had just said. I always knew he was a good person and amazing company, but his actions had proved just how grown up Seth had become. Not only that, but it also showed just how much Jacob meant to him. Jacob kissing me last night must have been a huge relief to them, a little beacon of light to let them know Jacob was going to be okay. They were going to get their brother back.

It felt good to help not only myself; but others.

I wished Seth had stayed a little longer, I was already bored. I had a full day of absolutely nothing ahead of me, and the thought made me wrinkle my nose. And as usual, any time spent with Seth was good time. And seeing as I thought I should be giving Jacob space, I didn't expect to see him in the immediate future.

Leaning back against my pillows, I pondered what Seth had just said. I always knew he was a good person and amazing company, but his actions had proved just how grown up Seth had become. Not only that, but it also showed just how much Jacob meant to him. Jacob kissing me last night must have been a huge relief to them, a little beacon of light to let them know Jacob was going to be okay. They were going to get their brother back.

It felt good to help not only myself; but others.

I wished Seth had stayed a little longer, I was already bored. I had a full day of absolutely nothing ahead of me, and the thought made me wrinkle my nose. And as usual, any time spent with Seth was good time. And seeing as I thought I should be giving Jacob space, I didn't expect to see him in the immediate future.

Whilst getting ready, I was interrupted by a knock on the door.  
"Just a minute!" I called as I rushed downstairs, excited for a bit of company.  
Now it's safe to say I hoped it was some sort of visitor, coming round to free me from my boredom, however Leah Clearwater standing in my doorway was not one of the people I would have expected.

"Leah?" I blurted, my mouth hanging open stupidly. She raised an eyebrow, and it took me a millisecond to compose myself. "Oh hi, would you like to come in?" I asked, pulling the door open wider and gesturing her in.  
Her mouth puckered a little as she glanced into my open doorway. "Okay." She finally answered as she stepped through the timber frame. She walked slowly and cautiously down the hallway that lead to the living room.  
"Soda?" I asked, still perplexed as to what on Earth would compel her to come here.  
"No. I can't stay long." She said firmly. Her eyebrows were pulled downwards, and it didn't take a genius to know she wasn't here for a little catch-up session. I took a deep breath; I was not afraid of her. I had done nothing wrong.  
"Would you like to sit?" I asked, my hand flicking towards to two sofas. She walked over stiffly and sat down straight-backed. I followed and sat on the sofa opposite her.  
Doing my best to give her what was intended to be a warm smile, I asked, "So how have you been?"  
Leah gave me her best scowl. "Oh cut the crap Bella. I'm not here for tea and a chat, and I know you aren't stupid enough to expect that." Her voice was sharp. My face must have given me away, because she followed shortly with, "Yeah, that's right. I'm still a bitch, and unlike everyone else here, I'm _not _all sunshine and daisies about you being back." She spat the last word at me. "You even _dare _to hurt Jacob, or my brother for that matter, and I will personally see to it that you never set a foot near them again. You will not break Jacob's heart again."  
I was momentarily boggled by everything she had said, and was ready to start apologising for nothing before I realised I was back to being spineless Bella. I took yet another deep breath, finding my new self. Leah was _not _going to come in here and insult me in my own house. I stood up.  
"Hang on a minute, _missy_." I hissed at her. "You clearly still hate the world and are living up to your reputation of alpha bitch,but you do _not_ walk into my house and accuse me of shit that I have no intention of doing. Have I ever showed any sign of hurting them? No. In fact, do you really care about them, or do you just hate the fact that I have experienced love and loss but actually been able to _move on with my life?_ Because seriously Leah, your little 'I don't give to fucks about anything or anyone' facade is getting kinda old now." Leah was staring at me, this time with her mouth hanging open. Her eyebrows came together and she too got to her feet.  
"Oh no you _didn't._" She snarled, stepping closer to me. We were face to face, but I didn't back down. In the back of my mind I knew I stood no chance against her physically, but my verbal attack seemed to have hit her pretty hard. "You do not speak to me like that."  
I rolled my eyes. "Oh that's rich, coming from you. Have you heard of a little thing called karma, Leah?"  
"You. Don't. Know. Anything. About. Me." She said steadily, pausing between each word.  
"I know enough. Please, the way you act you would think Sam actually screwed you over intentionally. Has anyone ever told you to just get over it?" I knew I had crossed a line, but at the moment I didn't really care.  
"Take that back." She growled, her eyes wide. She was red under her tan complexion.  
"Or what?" I answered, glaring back just as intensely.  
"Or you will wish you were never born."  
"Is that a threat, Leah?" I hissed at her unblinking eyes.  
I only just realised she was shaking, really shaking. Her fists were balled and her pupils were nearly as large as her irises. Sweat was beading on her forehead.

She may be female, but she was still a werewolf; a werewolf about the phase.

"Leah?"  
"Take it back!" She screamed suddenly.  
"No! It was all the truth!" I yelled back at her, knowing only too-well that I was just fueling the fire. But my pride wouldn't let me down.  
"You leave me no choice then." She screamed, her body fully convulsing. It looked like she was going to spontaneously combust. My self-worth seemed to arrive at that moment and I started walking backwards, away from her shaking form.  
"Control yourself Leah." I hissed at her. "You don't want to do anything you will regret."  
"The regrets will be all yours." She snarled before her clothes ripped the shreds and standing before me, on all fours, was a giant wolf.

Uh oh. My curiosity of what she planned to do with me was eliminated when she launched herself at me.  
"Leah no!" Came a voice. And before I knew it, Seth's human body was attempting to tackle his sister-wolf to the ground.  
"Seth, stop! You're going to get hurt." I screamed. What match was Seth's human body to a fully grown werewolf.  
"Shut up Bella, I'm saving your ass." He yelled back at me. Leah attempted to throw him off but he had wound his hands tightly in her fur. "Leah, listen to me. It's Seth, stop what you are doing. This is wrong. Remember who you are, Leah Clearwater, remember who you are." He said into her ear.

Leah's jaw stopped snapping open and shut, and the hair on her back went flat. "Remember who you are." He whispered one last time before sliding off her back.  
"Go phase somewhere Leah, cool off." He said, shoving her with his big hands. Her big head turned sharply towards me and emitted a low growl before she awkwardly squished through my hallway and the door Seth had left open in his rush.

"Bella, what the hell!?" He said turning to me. I looked at the ground sheepishly.  
"We got into an argument."  
"No shit!" He said, pacing in front on me, mumbling inaudibly under his breath.  
"Seth it's okay..." I said, stepping towards him.  
"No, it isn't okay Bells." He said, stopping his pacing and facing me. "What if I hadn't got here in time?"

I think I felt tears beginning to pool in my eyes. Seth was looking at me with such tenderness, I couldn't believe he cared for me so. He was angry; flustered; upset, all because I might of gotten hurt. It touched me.

"Oh Seth..." I said, walking to him and wrapping my arms around his torso. "Nothing happened. I'm fine, Leah's fine." His arms slid around my waist.  
"She could have killed you." He whispered.  
"She wouldn't--"  
"You don't know her like I do Bells, she can't control herself. She's dangerous." He said, cutting me off. We were both silent after this, wrapped up in our own thoughts.

"Maybe you should check on her." I suggested, tipping my head up to see his face. It was serious again.  
"I think I will, just in case. I'll be back soon." He unwound me from him and raced out the door.

I slumped in my chair, feeling pretty low about myself. I had said some horrible things to Leah. They were all true, of course, but they were low blows. _But she hurt you too, Bella._ I told myself. But was that justifiable? Was it simply retribution?

Seth was back in record time.  
"I phased to check. She's with Jake, he will fix her." He said bluntly. I found this weird, but decided to leave it as Seth didn't seem open for discussion.

"Bells, wanna just get out of here for the night? Let's hit a club or something, I haven't been in ages." Seth blurted randomly.  
His words brought a smile to my face. The thought of letting go for the night appealed to me so.

"Let's do it." I agreed.

**I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. How did you like it?  
Did you like the new Bella? I like her much better.**

**Review me :)  
**


	11. Seth Clearwater

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight,**

**I hope you all had a Merry Christmas, and I wish you a wonderful New Year. I am going away for thirteen days where I will be technology-less (How will I survive!?) but I promise an update as soon as I get back.**

**Just a warning that this has alcohol, party scene references and suggestive language. Nothing graphic at all, but still a warning. 13+  
**

It was hard to remember the perils of this morning when I was surrounding by so many hot, young people, all with the same intention of Seth and I; to let go for the night. Seth had driven us out to Port Angeles, after leaving Charlie a note, where he knew of a great little club. I had no idea such a small town could be so amazing by night. The club had just four chambers, but they were fantastic. The floor was hit with lights that created an effect of moving water, which was a little trippy. The roof, however, was lit by a sequence of blues, all flashing very suddenly one after the other. The effect made your brain go into overload, and I loved it.

I took another sip of my drink.

"Everything cool Bells?" Seth mumbled as he found me.  
"Yeah, just having a quick break." I winked at him. He hadn't left me alone much all night, which was probably a good thing.  
I took the last gulp of my drink.  
"How many of those have you had?" He asked, nodding his head at my drink.  
"Uhh..." I said, counting in my head. "Three."  
Seth's eyes widened. "And you aren't even a bit tipsy for a tiny thing." I just smiled at him.  
"How many have _you _had?" I asked.  
"Six, it takes a lot to get a werewolf drunk."  
"We'll see about that, won't we?" I said, giving him another wink.  
"Enough chat." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me onto the dancefloor. I hadn't felt right to dance very close with anyone that night, it had just felt wrong, for some reason. But I could with Seth, he was a good dancer, and I felt unbelievably comfortable with him. We danced the night away and I felt carefree and beautiful as ever.

Three shots later, and I woke up on a amazingly comfortable bed with what felt like a brick on my head. A brick that was pounding up and down on my head. Who would do that? Smash a brick on someones head?  
"Stop it," I groaned, rolling over. The brick came with me, this time pounding my head from the side. "Oi," I slurred. "Cut it." They didn't stop.  
I managed to crack my eyes open the slightest to see no brick, just a giant, tanned back. I had to shut my eyes again because of the light, but I had seen enough. My mind wasn't working very fast or logically, but I knew well enough that this lovely familiar feeling was a hangover, and that huge back that was facing me, was Seth's. I was conscious enough to freak out in my mind. I tried desperately to remember last night, but it was gone. I groped the edges of my last memories, as if I could pull out some more. No. I couldn't have. I _wouldn't _have.

_Oh, who are you kidding Bella? You know what a few shots of tequila does to you. And you also know the kind of effect Seth has on you._

No, that was wrong. This was wrong. It was all wrong. Seth is Jacob's brother, for crying out loud. I would have had some sense, some morals. Just a tiny bit at least. I wanted to slap myself when I realised I was a little disappointed that I couldn't remember being with Seth. I was actually disgusted with myself.

I pulled myself together and managed to sit up, opening my eyes. Sure enough, there was Seth, the brother of the boy I loved, lying shirtless and beautiful next to me on a huge queen bed. I didn't dare peek under the sheets. We were in what looked like a cosy little bed and breakfast. The curtains were a deep mahogany that matched the carpet, and was covered with beautiful antique furniture. When I noticed a white door not too far away, I slid out of the bed towards it.

I looked a mess. My hair was a huge disarray of ringlets and I had a little mascara smudged out the corner of my eye. But that wasn't the worst part; the worst part was that I was wearing my pajamas. I was donned in my little blue tank top and matching pants that I had packed before Seth and I left and I could only hope, that I had put them on myself. I washed my face in the little ensuite and took two advil before padding back to the bed.

I took me awhile before I got the will to slide back in, careful not to disturb Seth. I stayed in a sitting position though, there was no way I was going back to sleep. I let my head fall into my hands. I was royally screwed. I wished Seth would wake up and tell me that nothing had happened; that we had merely come back to the inn and fallen asleep, but I knew this was not true.

The weight in the bed shifted as Seth rolled over in his sleep. He was facing in my direction now, and I couldn't help but soften a little bit. His face was peaceful, and there was a hint of a little smile upon his lips. I knew I was attracted to him, and that was what scared me. But the pull to him was usually smothered by something more powerful. Jacob.  
His hair was mussed and tangled, and I wondered how it had gotten so. It fitted too well with my tangled ringlets.

Before I could find anymore reasons to despise myself, I threw my head back into my hands, trying to nurse the headache and push all my worries away. It wouldn't work.

"Bella?" Seth groaned. I looked up to see him peering at me through slitted eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked, before sitting up. He stretched his huge arms, his biceps flexing, and threw back his head as he yawned. His eyes were fully open and alert; he wasn't even hungover.  
"What a night, hey?" He said, laughing.  
"_What a night?_" I repeated, incredulous. "How can you _say _that Seth? What we did was wrong. Way wrong. And what's worse is Jacob is going to _see _it all, played out before him like a little movie." I must have looked barking mad, the way I was pulling at my hair and rocking backwards and forwards.  
Seth looked shocked, even slightly hurt.  
"Bella what are you talking about?" He asked calmly.  
"This!" I said, gesturing between me, him and the bed. "We..." I couldn't bring myself to say the right words, so I avoided them. "We _got _together." I hissed.  
Seth let out a hearty laugh. It angered me. "Why are you laughing!?" I cried. Seth pulled me down to him and wrapped his arms around me.  
"You are actually the sweetest, craziest person I have ever met, Bells." I shoved against him, even when I knew it wouldn't do anything.  
"Get off." I said, I was shaking.  
"Bella, you need to calm down so I can tell you what happened." He said. I peered up at him eagerly.  
"Nothing." He said simply.  
"What?" I asked, blinking stupidly.  
"Nothing happened. Not that it _wouldn't _have."  
"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded.  
"You had had way to much to drink Bells. You're lucky I have superb alcohol tolerance and moral fibre because otherwise I might have given into you. You're very... persuasive."

I groaned and brought my hands to my eyes. "How embarrassing." I mumbled.  
"Hey, you weren't yourself." He said. "And I _am _amazingly gorgeous, so I'll give you that one. But nothing happened. I'm not stupid Bella, and I'm also not a backstabber. I would _never _jeopardise you and Jacob, Jacob and I or even me and you. I value those relationships way to much to give in to my instincts, beautiful as you are."  
"Thank God." I sighed.

"You silly girl. You really think I would do that?" I shrugged, he continued. "I brought you back here when you were basically too drunk to walk. I know the couple that own this bed and breakfast, they used to live on the Res. Mary, that's the woman's name, dressed you. I knew you would be ashamed if I had done it, and I didn't want to violate your privacy. Then I slept over here," He pointed below himself. "And you slept over there." He said, pointing to the farthest side where I was. "We were good kids." He finished with a smile.  
"Thank you so much, Seth. You are a true friend." I said, squeezing him in our hug.  
"No worries Bells, none at all."  
"And there is no memories I wouldn't want Jacob to see?" I pressed, just in case.  
"Well, apart from us making out-- hey I'm joking!" He quickly added when he saw my face. "It's a joke Bella, calm down."

He gently let go of me and got up, walking towards the little bathroom.  
"Shower, food, then go?" He called from the bathroom.  
"Sounds good." I answered.

And with that, I realised just the kind of friend I had in Seth. One that I wouldn't want to ruin, whether that included Jacob or not. Seth really was a beautiful person.

***

"Home sweet home." Seth said as he pulled up in his driveway. He had promised me that if I came back to his, I'd be able to see Jacob.  
"Uh Seth..." I began cautiously. There was one big problem that might arise out of me turning up in the Clearwater home.  
"Leah isn't here." He said, without even needing me to ask. I sighed a sigh of relief.  
"No-one is angry at you Bella. But no-one is angry at Leah either, you were both as bad as each other. Leah was just physically superior, and there is no point getting angry at her for phasing." He sighed. "We just need to put it behind us."  
I nodded in agreement, and stepped out of his truck.

Sue was in the kitchen with Emily, cooking what looked like a smorgasbord of food.  
"Mmm, smells good Mom." Seth said as he walked in.  
"Good morning Seth, Bella." Sue said, giving me a warm smile. This surprised me. I gave Emily a hug; we had caught up just once since I got back. We had avoided all topics relating to the past.  
"Hey Sue." I said brightly.  
"I hope you're hungry..." She said.  
"Actually we just--"  
"Starving actually!" Seth interrupted. Seth and I had just enjoyed a early breakfast of all you can eat buffet before setting off; we had decided to get back early.  
"Bella... there is someone waiting for you in the living room." Sue said kindly. I nodded and headed in the direction of the Clearwater living room.

There, sprawled on a giant couch, was Jacob Black. However, he was fast asleep. The sight brought a huge smile to my face. I sat beside him, brushing a few stray hairs out out of his closed eyes. He looked so beautiful when he slept, and those lines he had acquired since I left seemed to smooth out. I laid my hand against his chest, not wanting to wake him, but still wanting to touch him.

The only sound in the room was Jacob's deep breathing. I watched my hand rise and fall with his chest for a good five minutes. He was wearing a plain black shirt, which was surprising as he usually didn't wear one at all. I suppose it was because he wasn't staying at his own house, such a gentleman. His shorts were nearly rags, and I made a mental note to find him some more.  
"What you looking at, hey?" He croaked. I jumped.  
"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked gently. He blinked slowly.  
"Not at all." His long arms came around me, and pulled me up on the couch with him. This felt good, not just physically but mentally. I had been a little scared of how Jacob would react to seeing me next; whether he would regret our midnight kisses.

We lied there silently, just hearing each other breathing. His fingers drummed lightly on my hip, and I suspected he wanted to say something.  
"Are you angry that I left with Seth last night?" I whispered. He was silent for a moment, and I liked that he was actually giving my question some thought.  
"Bells, I trust Seth with my life."  
"Good, you can. He is honestly one of the most wonderful people I have ever met, he's such a good boy." I hoped Jacob caught the meaning in my words.  
"He can be naughty sometimes, too." Jacob laughed. "He loves you Bella." He said, suddenly serious. "But it doesn't worry me, because it's entirely innocent; he considers you his sister, it's actually kinda cute."  
"I love him too." I whispered, secretly wishing I could tell Jacob the same, but it felt way too soon.

Jacob fell silent again, but I could feel his tense shoulders behind me.  
"What do you need to say Jake?" I asked.  
I turned in his arms to I was facing him. "I just wanted to tell you to stay away from Leah." He said sternly. His eyes looked fierce. Was he angry at me?  
"Right." That was not what I had been expected. What had I been expecting? "It's not my fault she went skitz at me." I mumbled.  
"Oh don't be childish Bella, you could have handled it better. I saw it all in her mind."  
"What!? She was the one--"  
"You're still being childish Bella. She was a bitch, you were a bitch. You were both wrong."  
"Whatever Jake." I said, rolling out of his hold and heading back to the kitchen, feeling like a brat.

**Bit of a fun chapter. Bit of character development. Seth's so adorable, hey?**

**Anyway, I will see you all in 13 days after I've soaked up the sun and the surf.**

**Au revoir!  
**


	12. Dogged

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight,**

**I'm not even going to make excuses, because I have been very bad. I am so sorry for the long update. I'm back at school, senior years, and I'm not even going to lie; it's hard.**

**But I PROMISE now that I have got my act together I will update more. Probably not the usual every couple of days I used to, but as much as I can. Just bare in mind I'm just a teenage girl somewhere in Australia trying to juggle my school, friends, life and love. **

**Stay tuned... _please._  
**

I went willingly as Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him whilst my hands traced up his back to tangle in his thick mane of hair. The lips that came down on mine were gentle, yet there was an air of urgency. I pushed myself into him so we were touching in every possible place. This seemed to please him. The feeling of his body against mine was so satisfying I couldn't help but smile through our kisses. My hands subconsciously moved to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. Our lips broke apart for just enough time so I could yank the shirt over his head and toss it onto the floor. Our lips connected once again, this time more rougher and passionate. I felt myself moving backwards slowly, and suddenly there I was, pinned between the wall and Jacob's bare torso. I truly believed that at that moment there was no place either of us would rather be. After weeks of awkward glances, stolen kisses, heated arguments as well as Seth and Leah, we were finally getting what we needed.

"Let's go." Jacob muttered into my mouth as he moved his hands to my thighs. I let him pull me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. Locking my arms around his neck, I planted kisses from his jaw along to his collarbone whilst he moved us to the couch.  
"When did you say Charlie would be home?" Jacob asked as he pushed me into the cushions.  
"Not for hours. We have the place to ourselves." I said quickly, before pulling him onto me.

I don't know how low we kissed for. We spent what felt like hours just tangling together, pressing our lips to every inch of bare skin. I felt like I was floating on this perfect cloud and nothing could spoil this moment.

Except...

"What the hell!? Bella!"  
Thank God we had left our clothes on.  
"Bree!?" I squealed, unwrapping myself from Jacob and launching myself off the ground.  
"Bella!" She squealed back at an impossibly high pitch. I tackle-hugged her to the ground.  
"I can't believe... how did you... when did you..." My words were cut off by another bone crushing hug from behind. "What the... Ben, Tyson!?"

And before my very eyes, my three best friends surrounded me with mixed expressions. Bree's grin was huge and mischievous, Ben looked anxious and Tyson just looked pretty damn mixed up. I felt my eyes brim with salty water.

"Come here!" I said, pulling Ben and Tyson towards me and kissing them each on the cheeks, acutely aware Jacob was still in the vicinity, and wrapping my arms around them the best I could.  
"You guys are actually amazing," I gasped, letting go of the boys and wrapped my arm around Bree's waist. I had never been happier to see her. "But what the hell are you doing here? Not that it's not the best surprise I could have asked for!"  
"Well..." Said Tyson, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling before they landed on Bree.  
"It was Bree's fault, blame her." Ben said gravely, pointing at my lovely best friend.  
I chuckled. "Naughty Bree. But seriously, how did you find me?"  
"Oh, it's nothing big. I didn't find contacts in America and get them to call every single Swan residence in the Washington or anything..." She trailed off, grinning at me cheekily.  
"You didn't!?"  
"Oh, she did. Took quite a while, but it was so worth it. Your Dad is awesome, by the way."  
"You talked to Charlie! Naw guys, I feel so loved."  
"We missed you, Bella." Ben said solemnly. A few happy tears rolled down my cheeks.  
"You have no idea how badly I have missed you too. Let me introduce my friend." I grabbed Bree's hand --which gave mine a quick squeeze-- and gestured them to follow me back into the living room. "Guys, this is Ja-- Wait, Jacob?"

And apparently, my living room was actually devoid of any man, wolf or any such being.

"Jacob?" I called again, this time a little louder.

No answer.

"Dude, he dogged us." Tyson grumbled. I laughed a little at the joke only I would get, as well as mentally reminding myself to teach Tyson the American slang.  
"I'm sure he just felt a little awkward at our reunion." Bree added thoughtfully.  
"Guy sure moves quick. Didn't even see him." Ben said. I cringed a little at his observations.  
"Oh _I_ sure saw him." Bree said, nudging me in the ribs. I let out an uneasy laugh before giving her a "not now" glare.  
"Oh well," I said, eager to drop the topic. "You can meet him another time, we have some serious catch-up to do. Anyone up for a hearty meal at Forks Diner?"  
"Hell yes!" Ben and Tyson said in sync. "We haven't eaten since we got off the plane."  
"But on the plane you ate _two _pies and a plate of spaghetti bolognase... _each_!" Bree exclaimed.  
"Dobber." Ben muttered. I laughed way too loud for the caliber of the moment. But I was just high with happiness. I had missed them so much.  
"Get in the car." I said, pushing them out the door; still chuckling a little to myself.

**A lot of you have been asking about the Aussies, did you really think I would just forget about them?**

**Way short chapter, I know. But I have slight writers block, and didn't want to ruin a moment by dragging it out with drivel.  
But have no fear, I have big ideas for everything upcoming.**

JSYK, the reason I felt inspired to write again was some beautiful person who reviewed every chapter, to this anonymous person, thank you.  
Not that I expect you to go back to the start or do that, I'm not that ridiculous, but remember the review.


	13. Paranoia

**Thanks to any of you fans still out there, it means a lot that you are still sticking with Summer Solstice  
**

**Okay, time to get back on track. Sorry for the long periods in between chapters... exams, study.. you know the drill.**

"Are you sure this is cool with your pop, Bells?" Tyson was perched on the end of my bed whilst I threw some pillows on the mattresses I had just set on my floor.  
"Of course, silly. He's too caught up in your accents to care that there is now three extra people under his roof." I heard Tyson let out a low chuckle as I smoothed out the blankets and stood back. "You and Tyson here-" I pointed to the two mattresses on the floor, "- Bree and I, there." I said, moving my hand to point to my double bed. "No funny business." I said with a serene smile.  
"Oh, but I _love _funny business." He said, grabbing me by the waist and pushing me down onto the bed to pull me into a hug. "And I missed you." He mumbled, hovering above me. His blue eyes bore into mine and my breath momentarily caught. He trailed his fingers up my arm and my eyes fluttered shut. God he was hot.  
"Tyson..." I trailed off, words escaping me. What could I say? 'No, we can't fool around like we used to... I'm "kind-of-not-really" in a relationship.' I didn't feel like explaining Jacob to the boys just yet... Bree, maybe, but not the boys. I felt Tyson's weight shift and his lips brushed mine. I had missed those lips.

No Bella, stop being such a slut.  
"I'm sorry, Ty." I said softly, pushing him off gently. "Not right now, okay? I missed you too, so much. But now isn't the time to, you know..." I gestured up and down his body. Tyson smiled and I knew he understood, no strings attached. I was so lucky to have him.

"Of course Bells, but this wouldn't have anything to do with a certain someone called Jacob?" He grinned broadly.  
"Oh shut up." I said, slapping him on the arm and flouncing out of the room.  
"Remember Bella, I know you!" He called after me. And he was right, Tyson did know me... far too well.

* * *

I rolled over again, pulling a little more blanket from Bree. She was such a blanket whore. I kind of willed my eyes to shut, but it seemed like every time I tried they would spring back open. There was two steady sets of snoring coming from below, Tyson and Ben. I didn't find it annoying; it was a comfort, my best friends just inches away. Ben and Tyson used to seem to tough to me, so unbreakable. They are both big, over six feet tall, and totally ripped of course, seeing as they owned a gym. When they wrapped their arms around you it was as if you were in the safest place in the world.

But not anymore.

My thoughts ventured much to far; Victoria... Riley. The Wolves. They were so vicious, so powerful. It seemed laughable to place Tyson or Ben next to them, any wolf or vampire could destroy them in seconds... my big best friends, my towers. Kittens next to a tiger. And then there was Bree, who was just as petite as me.

I was suddenly very awake. What the hell was I doing? They couldn't be here. They _shouldn't_ be here. Back home, in Australia, they were far from this. I was far from this. But I had experience, I was _used _to weird, desensitized... I was walking back into a world I already knew. But them? They had never been exposed to the supernatural world that lurks in the human shadows, the way it's supposed to be. How could I live with myself if something happened whilst they were here? Their very presence... their ties to me; it all puts their lives in danger. They'd already been here for a week, and it had been wonderful, but each passing day is a risk.

They must leave, they can't meet Jacob, Seth... or any of the pack for that matter. What if they hate each other? Worse, what if they _get along_, form relationships? What about Bree! She's sexy as hell, one of the pack is sure to fall for her charm. Hell, what if one imprints?

No. They must leave.

"Bella?"

I jumped. Bree's tiny whisper and pulled me back to reality, but my thoughts still lingered. Her hand rested on my back, "Sorry honey, I didn't mean to scare you."  
"That's cool, just thinking." I answered, rolling over to face her.  
"About?"  
"Oh you know..." That I want you to go home, "just the usual."  
Bree smiled in her irresistibly sweet way. "Tell me about Jacob."  
I sighed. "I knew this was coming... maybe later. The boys are here."  
Bree's eyes narrowed. "Honestly Bella, can't you hear them? They're barely conscious!" Her point seemed to be emphasized when the silence that filled the air was pierced by great snores. I knew she was right anyway, after living with the boys for years I knew they would sleep through a brick wall.  
I was silent for a minute. Bree just waited, patient as always.  
"I think I love him." I whispered so lowly, I barely heard it myself. Bree's hand found mine under the blankets, and gave it a squeeze. She didn't persist, and I loved her all the more for it. Bree was good like that, she knew when enough was enough. She knew I didn't feel like elaborating.  
"We'll leave soon." She said after a period of silence; I had nearly fallen asleep, hand in hand with my best friend.  
"You don't need to." I lied.  
"Oh, but we do. We have a gym and a dance studio to get back to... And you have a hot young beau to see to." Before I could protest, she squeezed my hand again. "Bella, we miss you; but like you said, this is something you have to do alone. We came to remind you how much we love and support you, and for a Bella-fix."  
My eyes started to sting. "I miss you guys so much." I whispered, my voice cracking.  
Bree wrapped her arms around me. "We know Bella, we know. But don't get to comfortable.. we still want you back in La Sarine."  
"I miss La Sarine too." It was true, I did. I missed the sunshine, I missed the beach. I missed my studio and I missed my students. I missed partying with my best friends every weekend and I missed cuddling up to them when I needed to feel beautiful. "I'll be back, Bree, don't you worry."  
"I know." She said, kissing me on the tip of my nose. "Which is why I will be able to hop back on my flight tomorrow; I know you'll be back, I know it's not goodbye."  
"It could never be goodbye." I whispered, rolling over and pulling Bree's arm over me.  
Together, we drifted into a calm, beautiful sleep.

* * *

"Dude, I love it when they do that." Tyson said.  
"I know right, totally hot."

My eyes fluttered before opening completely. Tyson and Ben were standing beside my bed, cheeky grins spread across their tan faces. I was confused by their conversation for just a moment until I registered Bree wrapped around me and laughed.  
"Oh you two." I said, throwing a pillow at them. "Can't two girls have a nice warm sleep together?"  
"I have no problem with it. Do you, Benno?" Tyson asked in an airy voice... he sounded high.  
"Not at all Ty, not at all. Feel free to continue." Ben said, masking a chuckle.  
"You should be so lucky..." I said, unwrapping myself from Bree and stretching. "So, what do you two want to do on your last day in the eventful Forks?"  
"How did you..." Ben started.  
"Bree told me." I smiled. "It's cool, you guys have two businesses to get back to." The boys looked solemn.  
"Hey, it was gonna happen." I said, throwing my arms around them. "Now lets take advantage of our last hours together, eh?"  
"That's the Bells we know." Tyson said.  
"We'll go make us some brekky, you wake Bree." Ben said, tugging Tyson along with him. I woke Bree and together we padded down the rickety wooden steps.  
The boys had cooked bacon, eggs and hash browns. ("Oh man, I love hashies." Tyson mumbled through a mouth of golden crispness.) We all ate together, chatting over each other and laughing. I was definitely going to miss this. With my precarious position with Jacob, there wasn't much goofing around, which used to be why I liked spending time with Jake so much.

But hey, if I wanted goofing around, I still had -

"Wassup Bells, I havn't seen you in a few days so I thought -" Seth stopped mid-sentence. "Shit, you have company. Hell, I'm sorry Bells..."  
Speak, or think, of the devil and he shall appear. For some completely random reason, I burst out laughing. There was just something so hilarious about the whole situation. Seth, so sexy and confident, looking slightly embarrassed and ready to run straight back out the door.  
"Don't worry Seth," I said when I had composed myself. "Take a seat, the boys just made breakfast."  
"Yeah I thought I smelt some food..." Seth trailed off sheepishly as he took a seat at the table. I instantly cracked up laughing again. Of course Seth had smelt food.  
"I think she's high." Bree piped up. That was the first time Seth noticed Bree. I crossed my fingers, _don't imprint, don't imprint. _He was smooth, I'll give him that, he was only momentarily stunned. I was used to it, boys falling all over Bree, but for some reason I felt a pang of jealousy.  
"Oh, sorry guys. Seth, this is Tyson, Ben and Bree; my room mates-"  
"And best friends," Ben interrupted, trying to look intimidating... It was cute.  
"- Yes, and best friends, from Australia. Bree, Ty, Ben, this is Seth."  
They exchanged pleasantries, Seth not seeming phased by my big, overprotective boys.  
"So Bella, how many of these hot young things you got lined up then?" Bree purred. Darn her, she was so seductive.  
I tried to scoff convincingly. "Seth is a friend of mine, known him since he was a gawky fifteen year old, haven't I Seth?"  
Seth nodded over his juice; he seemed to have gotten over Bree's appearance, I was relieved. _No imprint_. "Yeah Bells, back when you still didn't know what a hairbrush was."  
"Oh har har." I said sarcastically. Tyson and Ben both looked unnecessarily tense across the table. It may have been the "Bells" or the over familiarity, I wasn't sure.

Breakfast continued longer than it should have. The boys loosened up, they couldn't help but love Seth just like I did. They chatted away about usual boy stuff, Seth was particularly keen on hearing about Australian Football, even though he mocked it.  
"Mate, American football is _shit_. Zero skill required at all, AFL is the way to go." Ben ranted.  
"Bloody oath, Benno." Tyson agreed.  
"You've got to be kidding! AFL? What the fuck is that? More like _gayFL_." Seth cracked up at his joke, and Ty and Ben rolled their eyes. But the chemistry was clear; they may be teasing but they were getting along famously.  
Bree seemed to pout a little at the fact that Seth was only momentarily stunned by her beauty. In her opinion, he should be hanging off her every word, dying to get some attention. I smiled to myself, before feeling a little guilty at having such thoughts about my best friend. The boys went outside to check out Seth's truck with him and talk "secret man's business." Seth was so bros before hoes, any other guy would stick around for Bree.

"He's yummy." Bree said, over the sound of Ben's roaring laughter outside.  
"Certainly is. But hey, he's only twenty one you cougar."  
"Psh, age is but a number, deary." Bree chimed. "So, please tell me you've had a slice of that cake?"  
"Bree! Please, he's like Jacob's _brother_." She had no idea the implications that the word _brother_ held.  
"Oh come on, you've at least _thought_ about it." She persisted.  
A giggle accidentally slipped out of my lips. "Maybe."  
It was then that I clapped a hand over my mouth. How _embarrassing_. How _stupid_. Seth may be outside, but he was a bloody werewolf; his hearing was impeccable, more sensitive than a real dog's.  
"What's wrong?" Bree asked, noticing the sudden redness in my cheeks.  
"Oh, nothing." I said, trying to compose myself.

No, nothing, except that Seth just overheard me say I'd do him. I silently prayed he had missed it over the playful banter of the boys, imagine if Seth thought about it whilst in wolf form? Outside, I could hear them roaring with laughter as Seth attempted "G'day mate" and "Hows'it garrrn?" I felt a little sad, knowing just how well my two world's could come together, how well they could merge; but I had to stop something beautiful before it turned evil.

* * *

I turned into Seth's giant arms and let my tears soak his shirt. On another day I might care that I'm embarrassing myself in front of him, but today I don't.  
"Shh, Bells. It's okay." Seth soothed, his hands rubbing circles on my back. "You'll see them soon."  
I was so glad he was here with me.  
Bree, Tyson and Ben had just taken off back home, and for some reason it was more emotional than any of us expected. I knew it would be hard to say goodbye again, but I didn't think this hard; like it was a final goodbye. But that was silly. Of course I would see them again, soon perhaps. I couldn't stay in Forks forever, running from two worlds. We had all stood in a huddle, bodies squashed together whilst Seth coolly hung back in the coffee shop. Bree and I were crying like mad, but the boys kept their poker faces. I knew it was hard for them though, Tyson's voice seemed to tremble a little and Ben just stared into my eyes intently for a very long while. It wasn't weird... it was special. Bree made me promise to come back within the next four months, which was accompanied by Ben's threat of "yeah and if you're not back by then I'm charging back to this damn dreary place and binging your sweet little ass back myself." We all laughed together.

"But I'll miss them." I murmured into Seth's chest.  
"I know." He whispered, resting his chin on the top of my head.

And I would. It had taken them coming back for me to realize just how much I missed them, needed them. But some peace of me wasn't crying or mourning. One part of me seemed to be floating; casual and content as if a huge weight had just been taken off my shoulders. At least my best friends were safe, far away in Australia.


End file.
